The Start of Something Beautiful
by A11y50n
Summary: They both thought it would be a 'one time thing' but they were both wrong. See how their relationship develops.


The Start of Something Beautiful

She can't remember making her way to his apartment but here she was standing in front of it. She must have knocked, not that she can remember doing that either, as he was standing in front of her. He stepped back to let her in and she closed the door behind her. It was a stressful day to say the least, he almost died and if that wasn't bad enough she was right there. If her reflexes were even a second slower then she would be grieving for him. She just kept on seeing the bullet hole where his heart would have been if he hadn't moved, if she didn't pull him towards her. So here she was, it was after eleven at night and they were staring at each other.

"Is there anyone here?" Jane asked

"Sarah and Sawyer are in their rooms, it's late and it's a school night."

"Right."

Jane looked at him and their eyes connected then she looked away.

"I meant are either Nas or Allie here?"

Jane quickly looked into his eyes when she asked the question and saw puzzlement.

"No."

Jane nodded her head and kept on looking around before she met his eyes again.

"Are you seeing anyone at the moment?"

"No."

Again Jane nodded her head and looked anywhere apart from at Kurt. It looked like she was deciding something Kurt thought. She seemed to make up her mind as she inhaled a deep breath and let it out she turned around and locked the door and stepped closer to him and took one of his hands in hers.

"Which way to your room?"

"First on the left."

Jane led him to his bedroom and closed and locked the door after they entered. He knew what was going to happen; he thought if this was the only time they were going to be together then he would take it. He wanted one night with her. No more words were said between them. They made love to each other several times for the next few hours both believing that would be the only opportunity to express their feeling for each other. They fell into a light slumber just after 3 am. At just before 4 Weller felt Jane and the bed move and for some reason he couldn't fathom he pretended to still be asleep. He heard her moving around quietly he assumed to gather her clothes. He felt her lean across the bed, as he was more on her side when they spooned together, and place a kiss on his lips and his forehead. Then she left, he heard the bedroom door open then close then the faint sound of the front door opening and closing. Those last few hours were the best of his life; the fantasies didn't even come close to the reality.

The next day or rather in the next few hours they greeted each other as if nothing had changed, granted she was training when he arrived and when they saw each other Zapata, Reade and Patterson were there so there was no chance of any private conversation. They got on with the day.

He'd been home for a few hours which was rare for him, he managed to have dinner with his sister and nephew for the first time in ages, although he made a note to come home after dinner (and miss Sarah's 'cooking'), bring take out with him or get home earlier enough so he could cook, he did feel sorry for Sawyer as he assumed all food always had that burnt taste, well until he tasted his Uncle's cooking much to Sarah's horror. She was used to her son looking at her as if she hung the moon but when he realised what a cooked meal was supposed to taste like he no longer looked at her as if she could do no wrong. They'd gone to bed at least two hours ago. He was in bed looking over some case files. He heard his cell vibrate notifying him that he had an incoming message, he read the brief text.

'R u at home?'

It was from Jane and he replied straight away.

'Yes'

'Can I come over?'

'Yes'

'Can you open your door?'

He couldn't believe that she was outside his door, he quickly left his bed and went to open the door to see her standing there. He moved back and she moved forward and closed and locked the door behind her. She took his hand and led the way to his bedroom and he had no issue following her. She closed the door behind them after they entered the room.

"Sarah and Sawyer in their rooms?"

He nodded.

She saw he was working and was going to leave him to it when he saw her looking at the files and quickly piled them up on his bedside table. She lifted an eyebrow in question.

"Just some files that I had to look over, I thought I'd get a head start on it."

That seemed to satisfy her.

They moved towards each other again no words were used. They spent the next few hours exploring each other's bodies. Again she left in the early in the morning and again he pretended to be asleep when she got dressed, she kissed his lips and forehead before she left.

That was their pattern for the next couple of weeks.

Cases came and were solved. Weller didn't see Jane at night at his apartment for five days; on the sixth he received the familiar text.

'R u at home?'

He replied in the usual manner.

'Yes'

'Can I come over?'

'Yes'

'Can u open the door?'

He opened the door and just stared at the sight in front of him. She was beautiful. She stepped forward and closed and locked the door behind her, took his hand and went to his bedroom where they spent the next few hours getting reacquainted after their brief separation. The pattern continued for the next few days. Weller made his mind up about something and decided to go through with it that night. He was waiting for the familiar sound of his phone alerting him to a message and he wasn't disappointed when it happened just before 11. He opened the door as usual; Jane closed and locked it as usual. She also took his hand and led him to his bedroom as usual, he really did like it each time she took his hand in hers and led them to his room. She closed and locked his bedroom door as usual.

"I have something for you."

Jane looked totally confused, she watched as Kurt took something out of his bedside table and walked back to her to hand her something. She took it from his outstretched hand but couldn't figure out what she was supposed to do with it.

"I don't understand." Said Jane

"It's a key to this apartment. You don't have to text each time. The chain and deadbolt will remain unlocked until 11:30, you can enter anytime you want, if you think you're going to be later then text me, ok?"

Jane looked at the key in her hand and then back at Kurt.

"Are you sure?" asked Jane

"Of course, I wouldn't have had it cut if I wasn't!"

Jane shrugged her shoulder and added his key to the ones for her safe house. Kurt smiled at the sight.

They spent the next few hours together as usual and as usual when Jane left she kissed him on the lips and the forehead.

A couple of hours later while Sawyer was having his shower Sarah wanted some answers.

"So who's been keeping you company Kurt?"

Kurt looked from his coffee.

"Is it a problem sis?"

"That depends if it's a different woman each night or the same one! I just heard the main door open and close early in the morning the last few days assuming it's you leaving for the office but then you're here. So who is she?"

"Of course it's the same one each night, it's Jane."

"Finally, it's about time!"

"What do you mean?"

"Look, it was obvious that you had feelings for her when she first…arrived then something happened between you two, something around the same time when you found Taylor's body and the truth about dad. I don't need to know the details but I've never seen you look at anyone like you did with Jane. She made you happy and the looks she was given you when you weren't paying attention were just as sizzling! You deserve to be happy, you both do."

"Yeah, well I don't know how long it's going to last, every few weeks she stays away from me for five nights…"

"You're messing with me right?"

At his perplexed looked Sarah dropped her jaw open.

"Are you actually saying you have no idea why she 'stays away' for five nights and you're actually the Assistant Director of the FBI? Really?"

"What? What do you know? How do you know?"

"Oh brother mine, how dense are you? Did you ever pay attention in Biology?"

"What's that got to do with anything?"

Sarah face palmed herself.

"Kurt, what was the first sign that I knew I was pregnant?"

"Well…you missed your…you know…you missed your…"

"Period Kurt, the word you're looking for is period!"

Kurt went red in the face.

"Ok, what's that got to do with anything?"

Sarah just stared at him until he got it, it took him a couple of minutes and he knew why his younger sister was looking at him as if he was a moron it was because he was one!

"Oh!"

"Yeah, oh! She probably feels better when she's at home."

"Huh!"

"By the way if Sawyer has any questions you will be answering them!"

"That's fair."

"… and if you feel the need to have the sex talk with him then please feel free to do so!"

That night he heard the familiar sound of the front door opening and being locked a few seconds later, he knew it was Jane as Sarah and Sawyer went to bed a couple of hours ago. He only had to wait a few more seconds for his door to open and close again. He looked up from his laptop and their eyes met, he smiled at her and she returned it. He quickly saved what he was working on and shut the laptop and put it on the bedside table. Meanwhile Jane begun undressing, when she was in her underwear she went under the covers and they met in the centre of the bed divesting the other of their remaining clothes and made love.

It was a few nights later that Weller didn't want to pretend to be asleep, so when he felt Jane move from his arms and sit on the edge of the bed he sat up behind her and he saw her freeze. He kissed the back of her right shoulder.

"Why don't you stay and we can head to your place early so you can grab a shower and a change of clothes? It seems a little silly for you to be leaving this early, it will save you some time and you can have a few hours of sleep before I take you back to your place."

He kissed the back of her neck and shoulder while he was waiting for her to make her decision, it took her a minute to make her mind up, he thought she would pick up her clothes and get dressed and leave he was surprised, pleasantly so, that she got back under the covers and scooted back until she could feel his chest against her back, he wrapped an arm around her front which she held tighter to herself, he heard her sigh and he pressed his lips to her hair and settled behind her.

He woke up at 5:15 and managed to slip out of bed without waking her and went to get ready for work. Once he was dressed for the day he sat by her side and woke her with a kiss, she moaned into his mouth. She woke up after a few seconds and smiled at him. She was dressed within a couple of minutes and they were out of the apartment by 5:35. When they got to the safe house Jane went upstairs to get ready for the day, neither of them took a long time to get ready. While Jane was in the bathroom Kurt was getting breakfast ready. She walked down to find a glass of orange juice, a pot of coffee and a toasted bagel as well as some fruit awaited them for their breakfast. She had no idea where all the food came from but she knew it definitely wasn't from her kitchen as she rarely did any shopping.

Once they were finished with breakfast, Kurt insisted on washing the dishes so Jane dried them, they were on their way to work and entered the office around 6:30.

This pattern followed for the next week or two. Then their little 'break' began again.

He got the text at around 11 that she wasn't going to come over, no explanation just that she's not coming. It was too late to go over to her place there and then so he planned to go the next night instead.

The next night he was sitting in his SUV when he took his phone and sent her a message.

'R u at home?'

'Yes'

'Can I come over?'

There was a five minute delay, he could see that she was typing a response from the icon and he could imagine her typing a reply then deleting it and typing another before settling on her final one.

'Yes'

When he saw that response he breathed a sigh of release and headed to her front while typing his reply.

'Can you open your door?'

He had just hit 'send' when said door was opened and Jane was standing there.

She looked down at her phone when she heard she had another message.

"Hey."

"Hey." Jane replied

"Is it ok if I stay here tonight?"

Jane opened her eyes wide.

"We can't…I don't want to…"

"Just to sleep! Nothing else I swear!"

Jane bit her lip and nodded her head.

It was his turn to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Jane, ask me 'what's in the bag?'"

Jane was confused by the request but did as she was asked.

"Kurt, what's in the bag?"

"Funny you should ask me that! It's the result of a very embarrassing conversation with Sarah!"

Jane continued to look confused.

"Can we sit?"

Jane nodded and they both made their way to the sofa. They faced each other as he began to explain each item in the bag.

"Sarah swears these painkillers are the best for your…your…period." Kurt says as he hands her a pack of tablets. "Here are some heat pads for when the cramps get too painful, but Sarah prefers a hot water bottle when she has cramps and she insisted I get you one with a fluffy cover and I'm really sorry but they only had this one left…" he said as he pulled out the box of heat pads and a bright pink 'PRINCESS' fluffy covered hot water bottle.

Jane smiled at this and immediately took it from him and stroked it. It wasn't her at all but she loved it because he gave it to her. The thought of him standing in line buying it for her made her heart soar.

"She didn't know what you use; whether sanitary pads or tampons, and I couldn't help her with that as I had no idea, during this time so she said either of these was really good especially for night time…or if your…period…was really…heavy." He pulled out a pack of extra thick night time sanitary pads and a box of super plus tampons. "But the most important thing she said that I had to get for you was this…"

Jane watched in shock when Kurt pulled out the biggest bar of chocolate that she'd ever seen. She laughed and hugged him.

"…actually there's one more thing."

Then he took out a triple chocolate ice cream tub.

"I was reliably informed, by Sarah of course, that as long as there's chocolate you'll like it, apparently it's a cliché for a reason! But all joking aside, if there is something that you would prefer that I didn't bring please let me know and I'll have it for you tomorrow."

"Kurt, this is too much. Thank you and Sarah for this. You didn't need to but I'm glad you did."

She leaned forward to kiss him quickly.

"I'll just put the ice cream in the freezer and fill the hot water bottle."

Kurt watched her go to the kitchen; she was back within a couple of minutes. Together they made their way to her bedroom. They stopped in the doorway.

"If you give me a minute, I'll move my stuff."

Kurt had no idea what she was talking about until she pulled the covers back on her side and was removing a towel. He quickly walked towards her, took the towel from her hands and replaced it.

"Jane, this is your side…"

"Yes, but you prefer this side."

"Jane, this is your house, your room so you sleep on the side you prefer and I'll sleep on the other."

"But…"

"No buts, c'mon. Do you want to use the bathroom first?"

"No you go ahead, I'll use after you."

Once he returned from the bathroom Jane took his place and he changed into his sweats and a t-shirt and got under the covers. Jane returned and switched the main light off but there was a lamp on.

"It may get a little messy and I generally get up several times during the night just so you know."

"Ok, thanks for letting me know."

He wanted to bring something up and was trying to figure a way to do so when he thought he may as well blurt it out.

"Jane?"

She turned to face him.

"Jane, I love the nights that we spend together but we don't always have to do more than just sleeping ok?"

He saw the tears well up in her eyes and nodded her head. He leaned forward to kiss her gently.

"Is it ok if we spoon or will you be in too much pain?"

"I…I think it will be ok but the hot water bottle will be there and I may disturb you each time I get up…"

"I'm willing to give it a go if you are?"

She nodded her head with a smile.

They spooned together and he kissed her the back of her head and she sighed. He didn't have an issue with the hot water bottle or the fact that she got up nearly two times every hour, every time she came back to the bed he gathered her back up into his arms. This carried on for the next three days, the only difference was the fact that she didn't get up as many times during the night towards the end of the five days.

They reverted back to the previous pattern before the five days. A week into this when they were having breakfast at her place Kurt broached a subject.

"Jane, what do you think about bringing a change of clothes when you come to my place tonight?"

Jane looked up at him but remained silent.

"It would save us time. We could sleep for longer. You could shower at my place. I could cook you breakfast at my place…"

At this Kurt saw Jane raise her eyebrow and then look down at the meal in front of her then looked back at him.

"…I mean a cooked breakfast. We could even have breakfast with Sarah and Sawyer…if you want?"

Jane just sat there then she got up and walked up the stairs without saying a word. She was back within a couple of minutes with a backpack and placed it on the sofa and sat back down to finish her breakfast. Kurt couldn't stop smiling.

Later that night Jane used her key to enter the apartment. Kurt had already brought her backpack up so she didn't have anything. She entered his room and he was packing up his work.

"Hey, I'm really tired, do you mind if we just slept?" Kurt asked

Jane shook her head. She changed into Kurt's discarded shirt and when she turned around he was just staring at her.

"I'm sorry, is it ok if I sleep in this? I didn't bring my pyjamas; I don't usually need them when I stay here."

He kept on staring.

"Kurt?"

That brought him out of his daze.

"Hmmm? Yeah, yes of course its fine!"

They got comfortable and they kissed before Jane turned her back on him so they could spoon. His hand went under his shirt to rest on her stomach, he really liked this contact. If she felt his desire she didn't say anything.

Morning came and she woke up early and got ready but was reluctant to leave the bedroom. He was already preparing breakfast; she could hear Sarah and Sawyer out there. She took a deep breath and pulled the door open.

"Morning."

"Morning Jane."

"Can I help with anything?"

Kurt looked at her in surprise.

"Um, please don't take this the wrong way but you and kitchen appliances don't go…"

"It was one time!"

"What happened?" Sarah asked

"My kitchen caught alight…"

"How?" Sawyer asked

Jane remained tight lipped.

"Do you want me to tell them?" Kurt asked

She stuck her tongue out at him quickly.

"I may have burnt my scrambled eggs."

"That doesn't sound too bad." Sarah said

"Fire trucks were called to her house as there was smoke billowing out of the windows!"

"I may have left them for a few minutes…"

There was silence for a few seconds.

"Thanks Jane but you can just sit and relax." Said Sarah

She took a seat next to Sawyer.

They watched as Kurt finished plating up the last pancake and brought them over to the table, the table that already had fruit, toast, juice and coffee on it. He sat down between Jane and his sister.

"Are you Uncle Kurt's girlfriend?"

Jane looked at both Kurt and Sarah and they both shrugged their shoulders telling her it was her call.

"Erm, yeah, yes I am."

She saw the smile that Kurt was trying to hide behind his glass of juice at her answer.

"Cool! So are you going to stay here all the time?"

"Um, I may stay here sometimes and sometimes at my place and your Uncle may stay with me at my place."

"Like me and mom stay with Edgar sometimes?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Do you know to play xbox?"

"No sorry."

"That's ok, I'll teach you! Have you tasted Uncle Kurt's chocolate chip pancakes before?"

"No this will be the first time?"

"You're in for a treat, they're the best!"

She smiled at the enthusiastic recommendation. She saw the smug look on Kurt's face and waited to see if it was justified or not.

They all waited to see what she thought of her first bite of his pancakes and she was amazed but she didn't let it show.

"I have to say these are the best chocolate chip pancakes that I've ever tasted!"

"I told you!" Sawyer replied

She looked at Kurt to see that he had a smirk on his face to let her know he knew that they're her first chocolate chip pancakes and she smiled.

They continued to stay at his place the majority of the time and for five days of the month they would stay at her place, cases permitting, she would bring enough clothes for a few days then go back to her place for a night where Kurt would stay, she would do her laundry and get another bag ready for her next stint at Weller's. He cleared some dresser space for her so she could actually unpack when she was at his place and she reciprocated even though he didn't spend as much time at her place. This carried on for a few months then Kurt suggested that instead of arriving after Sarah and Sawyer went to bed maybe she would like to join them for dinner, she hesitated but reluctantly accepted.

All four of them had dinner together and after helping to clear the table and wash the dishes. She liked spending time with Sarah and Sawyer and on some occasions she helped him with some French and Spanish homework. Kurt helped with Math, Science and History and Sarah helped with the rest. Both were happy with the living arrangements.

He loved spending time with her but he felt guilty that he hadn't actually taken her out on a date yet and decided to rectify that straight away.

"Jane, would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

They were spooning, Jane noticed there was one or two nights a week where Kurt was 'tired' and all he wanted to do was spoon, not that she was complaining, she thought it was sweet that he wanted to reassure her that he didn't just want her for sex even though all the evidence was to the contrary.

"We have dinner together every night!"

"I mean as a date. Would you like to go out with me?"

She turned to face him and kissed him.

"Yes!"

The next day Jane went back to her place to get ready for their date even though Kurt said it wasn't necessary. He was supposed to pick her up at 7:30 but he received a text before then.

"I'm really sorry, I'm not feeling well. I won't be able to make dinner. Hopefully I'll be better tomorrow."

He was shocked, she seemed fine earlier. He typed a reply and got back to some paper work.

"Ok, take care. Let me know if you need anything."

It was about 8:30 and he was still at the office and realised that he hadn't eaten anything and his mind went back to Jane and he was concerned for her. He decided to get her some soup and some cold and flu supplies. He left the office to get his supplies for Jane. He didn't want to wake her so he texted her when he was outside her home.

"I'm just coming in to drop off some supplies. I'll put the soup in the kitchen for you. No need for you to come down to meet me."

He used the key that Jane gave him and when he opened the door he was shocked to see a well Jane on the sofa watching a film, when their eyes met they both froze then Jane covered her head with the blanket in the hope that would make Weller not see her.

"Jane? Jane? You know I can see you right? That's not an invisibility cloak!"

He placed the bag on the coffee table and sat on the edge of the sofa.

"Jane, do you want to tell me why you told me you were sick when you weren't?"

"No." came the muffled reply

"Why?"

"You're going to think I'm crazy."

"More crazy than sitting here talking to you through a blanket?"

He heard her huff a breath and reluctantly lowered the blanket.

"So you want to tell me what happened?"

"You're going to think I'm so weird!"

"Let me decide that."

"I came home to get ready, I had a shower and I was trying to figure out what to wear when I realised I forgot to ask you about where we were going or at the very least what type of dress code if any do I have to adhere to. I was going to text you and ask but then I realised that if you said something fancy I wouldn't have the right clothes. Then I started to worry about covering up my tattoos. Then I freaked out because if there's more than one set of cutlery I don't know which to use when then the glasses were confusing me, which ones are water, white wine and red wine glasses, I'm clueless and I thought I was going to embarrass you and you would have second thoughts about being with me and I couldn't stop freaking out and I thought it would be easier to say I was ill instead of making an idiot of myself. Then I was thinking I have no make-up or proper shoes to go to a posh restaurant then I thought about all the effort you must have gone to to arrange tonight.

"Oh Jane, was this going to be your first date since…coming…to the FBI? What about Oscar?"

Jane shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm so sorry I didn't realise it would be your first date. I'm so sorry. I just assumed you and Oscar…"

"It wasn't like that between us." Jane whispered "It wasn't exactly what you'd call romantic!" She kept eye contact when she said the next part "It was just sex. He said he knew me; he had that video of me. The video of me that told me to trust him, I just wanted answers. He wasn't the one I wanted to be with. I wanted to be with you but… then things weren't right between us, you have no idea how many times I regret not telling you about him. I was lonely. I wanted company and I realised that he was the one I was engaged with, from my dreams, my memories. I regret being with him and at the same time I don't."

Kurt looked at her with confusion.

"If I wasn't with him I wouldn't know how much better it is with you. There was more romance between us during our first night together when we undressed the other then my whole 'thing' with Oscar, at least on my part. I assumed sex would be better with you anyway but I was wrong, we've only ever made love since we've been together…"

Jane couldn't finish what she was going to say as Weller was kissing her, they were both so into the kiss they only parted as air was a necessity. Weller settled down next to Jane after discarding his jacket on the arm chair. He positioned himself so he was behind her on the sofa, he moved his hand so it was resting under her t-shirt on her stomach, she sighed at his touch, and he moved his thumb back and forth.

The next thing he knew he was waking up he was still facing the TV but Jane must have turned around in her sleep as she was now facing him and his hand was now on her back, they were snuggled together. He kissed her awake. He rubbed his nose against hers.

"Mmmmm." moaned Jane "That's a nice way to wake up!"

"I'll say! Hey I have to run a few errands. I don't know what time I'll be finished…"

"Its fine Weller, thanks for staying last night. I love waking up with you."

"Me too."

She watched as he got up and got his jacket he came back to kiss her and then he left. She had a smile on her face for a long time.

There was a knock on her door mid-afternoon, she was a little confused as she didn't expect anyone and was shocked to see Weller on her door step when she opened her door.

"Hey, did you finish all your errands?"

"Yeah, I thought they would take longer. So I'm free for the rest of the day. Do you want to catch a movie with me?"

"Is this a date?"

"No, no date, just two friends watching the same movie at the same time in the same place!"

Jane just lifted her eyebrows at his reply.

"C'mon, I was on my way to the cinema and I thought you may want to join me…"

"My place is not on the way to the cinema."

"I came from the office."

Jane looked him up and down then caught his eyes.

"It's Saturday, you know we dress down if we go in at the weekend."

Jane gave him a dubious look but relented and caught her jacket and wallet and went with Weller to the movies. They enjoyed the film and she especially enjoyed the snacks that he bought for them.

"So do you want to get something to eat?"

"Hmmm, what do you have in mind?" Jane asked

"There's never a wrong time for pizza!"

"Okay."

He took them to a nice family owned pizza place, they enjoyed their meal and sat and talked for a while. When the bill came Weller went to get it but Jane's reflexes were quicker and she paid for their meal.

"Jane, I invited you out, I should pay for dinner."

"I thought this wasn't a date? If we're here as friends then we should split it evenly, you paid for the movies and snacks it's only fair that I pay for the meal, isn't it?"

Weller debated for a while before reluctantly accepting her logic. He watched as she paid for the meal even though it went against everything he believed in but he did tell her they were going out as friends.

As they left the restaurant to walk back to her place he took her hand in his and carried on as if nothing had happened, he kept his eyes forward but from the corner he could see her small smile. He then placed their joined hands in his pocket.

"I forgot my gloves!"

He met Jane's disbelieving look head on.

"Hey, the quickest way to warm up is to share body heat!"

He saw her roll her eyes although the shy smile was still there.

"Hey don't blame me, its science! If you want to argue about be my guest I'd love to see you and Patterson go head to head!"

Another roll of the eyes followed.

"If you want me to freeze…"

He began to let go of her hand but she tightened hers around his and even leaned into him.

"I wouldn't want to be the reason why you freeze!"

"You're so generous!"

They continued their walk to her place, when they reached they shared a kiss and then Weller kissed her temple.

"If I don't see you tomorrow I'll see you Monday…"

"Are you not going to stay over tonight?"

"I thought you may want some time away from me…"

"Why?" Jane asked perplexed

"I…I don't know."

"Weller, I always want to spend the night with you, whether it's here or at your place I don't mind. If you want space…"

"NO! I…I mean no."

"So are you coming in?"

"Yeah."

They entered the house and went straight upstairs they each got ready for bed and just slept together.

They spent a lot of time together when they didn't have any cases. Kurt took her to more movies, they even played mini golf. They were almost banned from the course as they both were so competitive; the only thing that stopped the manager from issuing a lifetime ban was the fact Kurt had to badge him. They went on several picnics, Jane's original expectations of said picnics were just quickly made sandwiches some chips and maybe an apple as well as some water or juice, her eyes were shocked by what Kurt brought, there wasn't one sandwich in sight. Instead there was the crispiest and juiciest fried chicken she'd ever had, potato salad to die for and the most amazing coleslaw all of which was made by Kurt's own fair hands. The starter was just as good, homemade beetroot hummus with flatbread, she could have lived off of that for the rest of her life but then the chicken came out. The picnic took the best part of a day, they rested between each 'course', Jane rested her head in Kurt's lap to regain her strength after the self-induced beetroot hummus coma, Kurt rubbed his hand on her t-shirt covered stomach and even though she would deny it with her dying breath, she purred at the soothing remonstrations that she was receiving. She saw the smug look on his face and beckoned him to lean down, when he was close enough she pulled him down the rest of the way and captured his lips to show her gratitude, not that he was complaining. Then after the main 'course' she sat between his legs, her back against his chest and he had his arms in front of her and he was reading the second Harry Potter book to her. He was a complete and utter geek when it came to the young wizard. He was also reading them to Sawyer, which is how she got into it; she heard him reading to Sawyer one night and got so involved that Kurt bought her her own set. There would be times where she would catch Kurt and Patterson talking about the books. They spent a while in the park just sitting back to chest finding out what was happening in Hogwarts. Jane kept her head to the side of his and every so often Kurt would rub his stubble along her temple down to her cheek something that he knew for definite that she absolutely loved. If she was ever down and needing cheering up, she didn't need chocolate, although she would never turn it down, Kurt just needed to rub his cheek against hers and then she would smile and snuggle against him.

 _He found that out just by chance. She was mad at him for some reason, well because he used his body to shield her and as a result was shot in the back; thankfully he had his bullet proof vest on so there was no bullet wound just a massive bruise. She refused to talk to him once she was sure he was fine. They were back at his place and she was staring out of the window when he came behind her and wrapped his arms around her, she held herself stiffly against him but that didn't deter him he bent his head down and a little forward and as he did this he saw her close her eyes in pleasure and she bit her lip to prevent a full blown smile, obviously Kurt saw this so proceeded to run his rough cheek against her smooth one. She caved after the second time, she turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck and tucked her head beneath his and burst into tears. He held her for a while until she was all cried out. They agreed to disagree about the fact that both would do anything to protect the other even if it meant with their own life. They ended up on the sofa and Jane was sitting on top of him, her head in the crook of his neck, they just held each other. Eventually they went to bed, Kurt was usually the big spoon but that night he was the little one. Jane kissed the bruise on his back and placed her left hand under his left arm so her hand could reach up and over his heart so she could feel it beat._

 _She woke up early due to having a bad dream where Kurt wasn't wearing a protective vest and therefore didn't survive, she didn't want to wake him up and surprisingly he remained sleeping when she got out of the bed. She went to the bathroom and turned the shower on to the hottest she could handle, she wanted to feel something. She stepped in and the tears began to fall again, she hoped that if Kurt did wake up he would hear the running water and not her crying. She didn't know how long she was in there for but the next thing she knew she felt a pair of hands grab her shoulders and turn her around, she was so distracted that she didn't even flinch or freeze, her head was then gently guided to the space between his neck and shoulder, one hand pushing her wet hair behind her ears and then resting on the back of her head the other rubbing slowly up and down her back. She has no idea how long they stood like that but at some point the hand on the back of her head disappeared then she felt the familiar stubble moving down her face, she tried to hide her smile, there was something about that sensation that felt wonderful to her, maybe because it was innately Kurt that's why she loved it, she looked up to see his wide smug smile. She rolled her eyes in response which resulted in his shit eating grin._

" _Don't think that will work all the time!" stated Jane_

 _Kurt lifted his eyebrows in challenge._

" _Really?" Kurt asked_

" _Yes really!"_

" _We'll see!" stated a smug Kurt_

 _Jane rolled her eyes again and the only way she knew to get rid of that self-satisfied smirk was to kiss him so she did and they enjoyed their time in the shower. They dried themselves off and by silent mutual agreement they headed back to the bedroom to get a couple of more hours of sleep. Kurt removed the towel around his waist to replace it with a clean pair of boxers and Jane removed her towel for one of Kurt's shirts, again Kurt was the little spoon and they got into the same position as a few hours ago only this time Kurt held her hand that was over his heart, she kissed his shoulder, they managed to sleep for a few hours._

 _There was that time when they had an argument because she let a suspect get her alone and she put herself in danger. What he forgot was the fact that the suspect took a shine to Jane immediately and she realised that he would do anything to get Jane even if that meant getting rid of Kurt, so she improvised much to Kurt's chagrin, and pretended to be fed up of her current beau and wanted something more with the suspect, said suspect left Kurt alone after he realised he got what he wanted. She left with him and Kurt didn't have to act upset by the fact, he was actually livid. The rest of the team understood why Jane behaved that way but they couldn't get Kurt to understand. Jane and the suspect went into a private room where he poured on the charm, they could still hear the music and they began to dance. He became a bit handsy and Jane started to think that this probably wasn't her best idea but if she didn't then Kurt would have been hurt maybe permanently, she had to leave him behind. The suspect was becoming more forceful and she really didn't want to break her cover so she had to be the 'weak' female. He forced his tongue down her throat and his hand was squeezing her right breast. Thankfully Patterson managed to get through his firewalls and they had all the evidence they needed to stop his operation, at this news the rest of the team took the room and as soon as Jane saw them she let the suspect know how she felt about being manhandled. She pulled back from his mouth and punched his face while kneeing him, when he bent forward she landed a blow to the back of his neck and would have carried on but Reed and Zapata had to hold her back. Kurt stayed in the same spot when he entered the room. Their eyes met and she knew he wanted to come and check on her but something was holding him back._

 _Some other agents came to take the suspect. Kurt made her get checked out by the paramedics, he stood there while she was being examined. The ride back to the office was in silence. Reade and Zapata sat in the back as usual and kept on looking at each other trying to get the other to initiate conversation but neither of them wanted to. If they had the choice they would have walked back instead of being in the car full of tension. They watched as Jane kept on glancing at Kurt but he was ignoring her and his knuckles were white on the steering wheel. As soon as they reached the garage the two of them rushed out to avoid an awkward elevator ride, they opted for the stairs._

" _Are you coming?" Jane asked_

" _In a minute!"_

 _Jane took the hint and left the SUV and took the elevator up alone. She went straight to the bathroom and began to throw up. In between bouts of vomit she texted Patterson and Zapata to see if either of them had mouthwash, she really needed to get the taste of the scumbag out of her mouth, and the vomit wasn't even helping. She heard the door to the bathroom open and close a few minutes later and assumed it was one of the girls with said mouthwash. She threw up another time and when she thought she couldn't throw up anymore she flushed the toilet and opened the cubicle door and was shocked to see Kurt there with the mouthwash._

" _Thanks."_

 _He watched as she used the majority of the bottle._

" _I'm going to have a shower." Stated Jane_

" _I'll be in the locker room when you're ready to head out!" replied Kurt_

 _She went to the locker room to get her stuff and proceeded to the showers. She didn't know how long she was in there for, she washed herself at least ten times, she wanted to erase the fact that he touched her but she couldn't. Kurt entered the shower room just after she did and he heard her sob softly. He waited until she finished, he stopped looking at his watch after the first thirty minutes. When she stepped out she was shocked to see him._

" _I'll be a couple of minutes."_

" _Do you need anything?"_

" _No I'll be fine."_

 _True to her word she was ready to leave within ten minutes. The ride to his place was in silence. She knew he wanted to talk about what happened but she really didn't want the rest of the FBI hearing what he had to say so she was glad he was waiting until they got to his place. When they arrived he said he was going to make something for them to eat even though neither one was hungry. Jane went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth several times and undressed and had another shower. Kurt was wondering what was taking her so long so he went to look for her. He was surprised to hear the shower running. He knocked on the door and there was no reply, he cracked the door open and again called her name and again there was no reply. He walked into the bathroom and he could smell the toothpaste, he was surprised to see her clothes on the floor, he left and went to get her a t-shirt and sweats to change into as well as a pair of her panties. He went back into the bathroom and it was another 15 minutes before Jane switched the shower off. He was ready with a bath towel and a smaller one for her hair, she was shocked to see him there when she pulled the shower curtain back. He kept his eyes on hers, he handed her the larger towel and she wrapped it around herself. Kurt motioned for her to turn around and she did and he began to dry her hair with the smaller towel. When he got it as dry as he could he handed her a hair brush and pointed to the clothes he brought her and left her alone in the room._

 _She walked out dressed in the sweats and t-shirt. Food was forgotten, it seemed as if they were going to have the talk right there and then._

" _What the hell were you thinking?" Kurt started_

" _He was going to hurt you…"_

" _I'm trained for that!"_

" _I wasn't going to watch him hurt or even kill you when I could have stopped it and I did stop it by going with him!"_

" _It's not worth your life!"_

" _It's not worth yours either!"_

" _I swear Jane, don't you ever and I MEAN EVER DO THAT AGAIN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"_

" _I UNDERSTAND YOU BUT I WILL DO IT AGAIN IF I HAVE TO!"_

" _NO YOU WON'T!"_

" _YES I WILL! WHY CAN YOU RISK YOUR LIFE BUT I CAN'T?"_

" _I'VE TRAINED FOR IT. I'M AGENT. YOU'RE JUST AN ASSET!"_

 _They were both silent for a while._

" _I made you a grilled cheese sandwich." Stated Kurt_

" _I'm not hungry." Whispered Jane_

" _Fine!"_

 _They went to the bedroom and both stayed on their own side of the bed with their backs to each other, it was the first time that they had slept like that since they started seeing each other. Neither of them fell asleep they were both thinking of the words that were said earlier. Kurt couldn't forget the look on her face when he said she was 'just an asset', he could kick himself. The hurt in her eyes will always haunt him. He knew he had to apologise but he was still so angry. He'd apologise in the morning when he'd be a bit calmer._

' _Just an asset' kept on running through her mind, was that all she was she thought. She assumed they were on the same page. She knew she started this and initially she thought it would be a one-time thing not because she wanted that but that's what she thought he would want but he gave her a key, he asked her to stay until breakfast, come for dinner, bring a change of clothes and he was the one that came to her place to comfort her when she was having her period. She couldn't stay there. He was sleeping soundly as far as she knew; she got up and quietly left the room._

 _Kurt felt her leave the bed assuming that she went to get a drink or something. He heard the door close quietly and breathed a sigh of relief. He looked at his clock and realised that 20 minutes had passed and there was no sound from the rest of the apartment. He got up quickly and went to open the bedroom door hoping to see her sleeping on the sofa but he was mistaken, she wasn't on the sofa, she wasn't anywhere in the apartment, he could tell. He looked at the front door and saw the chain was off. He quickly pulled on a pair of sneakers, grabbed a hoodie and his keys and left his place and got in the SUV. He found her a few blocks from his place; he stopped the SUV and opened the passenger side door._

" _GET IN!"_

 _His tone; brook no argument. He drove the rest of the way to her place. They got out and entered the safe house; he shut the door and turned to face her._

" _Do you mind telling me what all that was about?" Kurt asked_

 _She could tell that he was beyond pissed off but she couldn't understand why. He seemed upset that she left but she thought he would be happy. She knew he was nearly at the end of his tether and was trying not to shout._

" _What do you mean?"_

 _He couldn't understand why she looked so confused._

" _Why did you leave our place?"_

 _Her eyebrows scrunched in confusion at the words of 'our place'._

" _We're not together anymore; I thought it would be easier if I wasn't there when you woke up."_

" _Excuse me?"_

" _We're not together…"_

" _I heard what you said you don't have to repeat it. Why do you think we're not together anymore?"_

" _We had an argument."_

" _And?"_

" _What 'and?'"_

" _What has the argument got to do with anything?"_

" _We argued so that means we're finished."_

 _Kurt stared at her; he could clearly see that she was in love with him, she has been since before she came to his apartment, she was the brave one and took that first step that neither previously could. Her eyes had welled up and she was keeping them at bay for the moment. He was equally in love with her. Then it hit him. He closed his eyes in relief and then opened them and let all his feelings shown in his eyes. He took a step closer to her and then another until he was right in front of her. Her confusion deepened._

" _I'm going to say this once and only once. Are you listening?"_

 _He waited for her to nod her head._

" _I love you…"_

 _The tears fell._

"… _I will always love you! You are the love of my life. We will have more arguments, they're normal in every relationship. We're two of the most stubborn people, you more than me! No matter how many times we argue it will not change the way I feel about you. Remember that. I love you! Relationships do not end after one argument. People say things in anger that they don't mean. When I said 'you're just an asset' I was being a dick! You are more than 'just an asset'; you already know how I feel about you. Now let's look at what you bring to the team, fluent in at least five languages, your stamina for physical training is amazing, your computing skills impress Patterson so that says it all, there are so many other things, too many to name, that you bring to the team. The fact that you're not an agent is only a technicality. You're not 'just' anything. I was mad, I still am. I spoke out of turn, I was wrong. It will probably happen again. Maybe next time you'll be the idiot. Whatever the next argument is about one of us or even both of us will hurt the other, what matters is what we do after we've calmed down. Do you understand?"_

 _She stood there and looked at him for a few seconds before she nodded her head. She watched as Kurt released a breath of relief. She assumed that relationships ended after an argument, thankfully Kurt realised this and came after her. They would be fine, it may take time but they each knew the other was in love with them._

" _Let's go to bed. We're going to have a lot to talk about tomorrow!" stated Kurt_

 _Again, Jane nodded her head. She led them to her room and each got into their own side of the bed and just stared at the ceiling. Kurt decided to break the stalemate; he turned towards Jane and moved his rough cheek over her smooth one a couple of times before placing a kiss on her temple. As soon as his stubble touched her face he felt her sigh of relief. After the kiss he shifted so his back was towards her. She knew they were going to be fine, she turned to face him and placed a kiss on his shoulder and then faced the wall so her back was towards him. He smiled when he felt her lips on him. They would be fine, he was sure of that._

 _It was weird she couldn't understand why her pillow had a heartbeat; it was strong and familiar in some way. She opened her eyes and looked up and was surprised to find herself looking into Kurt's blue eyes, she must have or rather they both must have gravitated towards each other during the night, neither of them were where they were when they went to bed, now they were both in the centre and she was sprawled on top of Kurt with her head over his heart, he had one hand in her hair and the other on her lower back. She moved her hand so she could touch his face, she stroked his facial hair. They both could see the desire in the other's eyes. Jane pulled Kurt until he was on top of her and she was on her back, his hand was on her cheek, his thumb stroking her cheekbone. She couldn't understand what he was waiting for and it must have shown in her eyes because she didn't anticipate the question that came out of his mouth._

" _Can I kiss you?" Kurt asked_

 _She looked at him in confusion trying to figure out why all of a sudden he would ask her permission to do something that he knew she wanted, and then it dawned on her._

" _You never have to ask me if you can kiss me. Never doubt though that my answer will always be yes! There is no way that you could ever remind me of_ _ **him**_ _. You are in no way, shape or form anything like_ _ **him**_ _. So show me how much you love me so I can forget what happened yesterday, I only want to remember you touching me not anyone else."_

 _Kurt could never deny her anything and proceeded to show her exactly how much he cared about her. He paid particular attention to her right breast, trying to kiss all the bruises away and her mouth so she could finally get rid of the taste of the suspect, even after half a bottle of mouthwash and a significant amount of toothpaste. They took their time but it was time well spent._

" _I'm sorry for what I said last night. I was mad and angry and took it out on you. I knew what kind of man he was and the fact that you willingly went with him…"_

 _Jane was about to speak but Kurt cut her off._

"… _I know it was to protect me but still. I would rather he take my life then for him to lay one finger on you!"_

" _Kurt!"_

" _Jane, he had his mouth on yours, his hand on you, if Patterson didn't find what we needed I was going to come in and punch him. You shouldn't have been in that position and it's not just you, if it was Zapata it would have been Reade barging in. There is no way either of us would want any female agent, let alone the ones we are close to, be subjected to that creep! We would have found another way."_

" _Kurt, I knew you had my back. Plus there was no way that I was going to stand there and watch him kill you. Do you really think I wanted to see that? The alternative was to let him think he won, let him stick his tongue in my mouth and let him touch me where I only want you to because the alternative doesn't bare thinking about. I know we have dangerous jobs, I know one or both of us could be seriously injured or worse in the course of our day to day life but if by doing either or both of those things stopped you from being hurt then I'd do them again in a heartbeat and I'm damn sure Zapata would do the same for Reade as well. We'd do anything for our partners just like the both of you would do anything for us. Plus there was no way I was going to tell Sarah and Sawyer that you was hurt and I could have stopped it by letting a creep put his hands on me."_

" _Jane, neither you nor Zapata or any female agent for that matter should be put in that situation! I don't care if that makes me sound sexist or not. I have no problems working with female agents, you and Zapata I trust with my life. You two are kickass and if anybody, male or female, decides to mess with either of you then more fool them! Patterson just scares me period! The things she can do with a computer just blows my mind and I have no doubt that if anyone is foolish enough to go against her then they'll feel the wrath of Patterson which I imagine is something to be seen and I reverently hope that I will only observe it and never be a recipient. I'm pretty sure Reade feels the same way."_

" _We'll just have to agree to disagree!"_

" _Fine!"_

" _Fine!"_

" _I'm…sorry about walking out last night. I didn't mean to worry you. I honestly thought we were finished after the argument…"_

" _Hey, I was mad until I realised why you thought that. Look if either of us and or both of us want out we have to speak to the other ok? If there's no discussion then please know that we're fine we're just having a blip, ok? Remember you're it for me."_

 _Jane nodded her head._

Jane was having a girl's night at Patterson's place with Zapata.

"So dish!" demanded Zapata

"Huh?" asked Jane

"C'mon, we've been extremely patient, now dish the dirt. You've been with Weller since he almost got killed, not the last time but the time before that. We've been good friends we haven't grilled you about it but now it's time to share!" declared Patterson

"There's nothing to share!"

"BULLSHIT!" said Zapata

"There isn't, not anymore!"

Zapata and Patterson shared a look; Jane kept her head down, too embarrassed to admit that there was nothing going on between her and Weller apart from sex.

"Ok, you need to explain!" said Patterson

Jane took a deep breath and explained what had happened leaving out the details that the originally wanted to know.

"So let me get this straight, when you go home after work you're …intimate but when you spend free time together all you ever do is share a bed like friends?" Patterson confirmed

"When did this start or happen?" asked Zapata

Jane huffed out a breath.

"Erm, probably after our first and only date."

"You're going to have to be a little more responsive." Declared Zapata

"Why? It doesn't matter! We're just sex friends!"

"Ok, no! You mean 'friends with benefits', either way just no! Weller is NUTS about you! Whatever is going on, you're mistaken there is no way absolutely no way that you two are just 'friends with benefits'! I'd bet all the hair on Sawyer's head!" said Zapata

Both Jane and Patterson looked at the third woman as if she lost her mind.

"What? The kid has nice curly hair and we all know that Weller adores his nephew, that's how confident I am about his feelings for you!"

"So you're willing to bet Sawyer's hair on a bet Weller doesn't even know about?" said a sarcastic Jane

"You know he would never let anything happen to Sawyer! Ok, if you're not happy with that, I'd bet my life just like Patterson would bet all her computers and board games and everything else she holds dear to show you how much Weller loves you!"

Jane looked to see Patterson nodding her head.

"So I repeat, spill!"

"Well we'd been together for a while and I thought things were going great then he asked me out on a date and I kind of had a meltdown…"

"About?" Patterson asked

"Hmmm, well I didn't have any dresses to wear let alone one suitable for a nice restaurant. Then I was worried about make up. I then freaked out about the cutlery and what to use when and the glasses and so I texted him and lied and told him I was sick and I cancelled the date. Then he was concerned and brought me some soup and cold and flu supplies and caught me in the lie as I was on the sofa watching TV and I had to explain everything to him which was so embarrassing!"

"What happened after?"

"Well the next day he just happened to be passing and we went to the movies where he paid and then I paid for dinner. When he walked me back to my place he didn't want to come in but I persuaded him but we literally just slept and that's been the routine since. We watch movies at my place or go to the cinema, have picnics, play crazy golf, ice skating, bowling and we've been to the fair, he pays for the actual 'event' and I pay for the meal after…and when we go back to either his place or mine we just sleep."

"And if you go straight home after work then you're…"

"Intimate, yes. So you see we're only 'friends with benefits'!"

"You're an idiot and you're in love with one as well!"

Jane snapped her head in Zapata's direction at her statement.

"I have to agree with Tasha!"

"Did you two not even hear what I said?"

"Oh we heard but you're still an idiot!"

"Ok, you two need to explain yourselves!"

"Well it's obvious to even a blind person how much Weller is in love with you and for how long!"

Patterson carried on Zapata's thoughts

"Even though we haven't seen it you know that he'd be considerate to anyone who he was with, so what do you think he would do if he found out that the woman he's interested in had no dating experience?"

The two of them watched as Jane finally understood what was going on; she opened her eyes wide and looked at them with hope.

"Exactly! He would try to give her all the typical dating experiences possible…"

"What about the being intimate only when we go straight home from work?"

Patterson looked at Zapata as if to say you take this one.

"Jane the stuff that you two have been doing is typical of teenage stuff and I have no doubt that Weller was a healthy teenage boy but the fact that he had a younger sister I guarantee that he was never a player and always respected his dates and I think he's probably thinking along those lines again however when you get back from work that's not teenage stuff so…"

"Huh?"

The other two shared a look at Jane's dreamlike look.

"So how do I get him to …you know?"

"Seduce him!"

"Tasha!" exclaimed Patterson

"What? C'mon, he's being sweet but an idiot, he needs to be seduced!"

"How?" whispered Jane

Zapata looked at Patterson and Patterson looked at her.

"Leave that to us! You trust us don't you?" asked Zapata

Jane closed her eyes in defeat.

Jane was full of trepidation after the girl's night and she knew that Zapata and subtlety didn't exactly go hand in hand, so for the next few days she was a little anxious but then they got a case which took them a few days to solve and she forgot about 'operation seduction'. They were all in the locker room after they'd finished up the case when Zapata started her campaign.

"So Jane are you ready for shopping tomorrow?"

"Huh?"

"What have you run out of black jeans?" asked Reade who was told to say that specific line not that he knew why.

"Ha ha, very funny! Not! In fact we're going lingerie shopping. Jane needs more than sports bras and boy short panties when she finally gets some action; she needs to be prepared…"

Jane froze and closed her eyes in mortification. She could feel herself going bright red, you probably fry an egg on her face it was so hot!

Zapata just carried on as if nothing happened even though she could see Jane's reaction as she was right in front of her, she could see Weller out of the corner of her eye and it took all of her effort not to laugh out loud at his response, he was frozen trying to catch Jane's eye which was still closed.

"…yeah, she would look good in a lacy emerald green bra and pantie set and I saw a nice green silk teddy which is almost backless…"

"Hey I do not need to know about Jane's under garments the only woman's underwear I want to be thinking about is…" Reade said he stopped when he realised what he was going to say, he chanced a looked towards Weller who had just dropped his chin to his chest in defeat.

"Weller…" Reade began

Kurt just held up his hand to stop Reade from carrying on.

"Please, just stop. I'm going to pretend that I haven't seen or heard you since the bullpen about 15 minutes ago and I suggest you do the same because I really do not want to have _**that**_ conversation with you understood?"

Reade nodded his head and fled the locker room.

This was better than Zapata could have hoped for.

"White would look good on you, what do you think Patterson?"

"Yeah, her tattoos would stand out more. She'd look good in black also!"

"To be fair she'd look good in anything, any guy would go mad seeing you in…"

Weller slammed his locker door shut.

"I don't think this is appropriate conversation for the locker room…"

"Fine! Jane be at the mall by 10 and we'll get you as many sexy sets as possible ok?"

Jane could only nod Patterson and Zapata left and as soon as they were out of the locker room they hi-fived each other and managed to hold back their laughter until they were not in the vicinity of the locker room. They so wanted to watch and see what Weller would do but it wasn't worth getting caught.

Jane couldn't look at Kurt at all, mortified was an understatement. She could feel his gaze on her several times during their journey home, by tacit agreement they went to her place. They ate dinner not that either of them could tell the other what they had. They made their way to the bedroom, each taking their turn in the bathroom. Once they were both settled in bed, Jane praying that Weller would just forget what happened in the locker room but luck wasn't with her.

"So…?"

"So what?"

"Seriously?"

"Hmmm?"

"Oh please! I know we're private people but if our team doesn't know that we're together then they're not FBI material, do I have to send them back to Quantico to get retrained? I'm assuming that little skit was for my benefit but you were blindsided as well…so do you care to explain?"

Weller was facing her as he could see the mortification on her face again. She closed her eyes in defeat. She faced him but kept her eyes on his chest.

"Um…I may have told them about us…"

"May have?"

He watched as she nodded. She moved closer to him and buried her face in his chest and spoke but it was so muffled that he couldn't understand what she said.

"Do you want to try that again?" Kurt asked

"I said I told them that we're 'friends with benefits'!"

"Is that what you think?"

He watched as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Seeing as I'm still alive I don't think the female members of our team believed you, so what did they say?"

"Both of them think I'm an idiot. They think that because I haven't had the typical dating experience that's what you're trying to give me and that's why we don't make love after we go on our dates…"

"Do you really think we're friends with benefits?"

She looked into his eyes then and took a deep breath and answered.

"I don't want to, I really want to believe their version but I'm not sure…"

"Oh Jane, I'm so sorry!" He watched as her face crumpled and a few tears leaked from her eyes. "No! I mean I'm sorry that you ever had any doubts. Our team are great and they're right! I wanted to give you all the experience that we all took for granted growing up. I probably regressed to being a teenager and trust me there was no way _**I**_ was doing what _**we**_ do now back then! I didn't want you to think that the only interest I have in you is in the bedroom…"

"You do realise that I'm the one that came to your apartment and seduced you right?"

"So you were using me?" asked a smug Kurt

"No, I just wanted one night with you and after what happened during that day I thought that would be my only chance; and if that would be the only night we would spend together then I'd rather have that than nothing. I didn't even know I was coming back to your place the next night until I was outside your door and I texted you. You seemed to enjoy our time together and I did hope for more but I thought you only thought of it as sex. Then you gave me a key and asked me to stay and things developed, the things you bought me for my period…so I assumed we both wanted more then you backed off after I told you I didn't own a suitable dress, didn't know which fork to use and so on…"

He leaned forward until their foreheads were touching.

"Oh Jane, I'm so sorry I ever made you feel that way. Thank goodness for our team!"

"Are you including Reade in that?" Jane said with a chuckle

Kurt grimaced.

"You're not funny!"

"So are you going to have the talk with either Sarah and or Reade?"

"You do know how either of those or both of those conversations would go, don't you?"

Jane giggled at his grimace.

"I don't fear Reade, its Sarah! She'd keep Sawyer away from me as punishment…"

"Oh please! Who are you trying to kid? She'd only be able to do that for a week tops! You and Sawyer; and Reade now that I think about it; are thick as thieves and there is no way Sarah would be able to keep you away from her son for more than a week! I think she'd get you back in a different way…"

"What?"

"I really don't think you want to know, you may hate me for ever voicing it. Maybe ignorance is bliss in this case!"

He looked into her eyes and he thought about his sister who could be mean if she thought he overstepped his bounds. He decided to heed Jane's warnings and drop the whole thing.

"Hey, I just want to be clear about something. You never have to wear 'sexy stuff' for me to be interested in you! I'm always interested regardless of what you wear. I love your choice of underwear and I love it when you wear my shirts so if you want to buy some lingerie that's fine as long as it's for you, please do not buy anything for me, ok?"

Her eyes softened at his words and she kissed him softly.

"So are you saying you wouldn't want to see me in any of the new underwear I buy…?"

"No, what I'm saying is that you're beautiful as you are…"

She saw the utter and complete sincerity in his eyes.

"…but please feel free to model all of your purchases for me, it's a tough job but I'll do it!" Kurt said as he waggled his eyebrows in an exaggerated way.

"Wow, aren't you a giver!"

"I'm always here to support you!"

Jane smiled and kissed him, pulling him towards her and they enjoyed the rest of the night!

Weller saw all the bags she walked in with the next day, his eyes bulged at the sight, and it looked as if she bought the whole store not that he was going to complain about it. He spent the day with Sawyer while Jane was shopping. Sarah and Reade came to collect Sawyer about an hour ago so he started to get dinner ready.

"Looks like you had a great day!"

"Yeah, it was much better than I expected. There really is a lot of stuff for the bedroom. We really need to have a talk and see if we would like the other to wear anything specific…"

Kurt raised an eyebrow in question. She must have something that she really wants him to try, he didn't know if he should be afraid or not. He watched as she blushed.

"I'll take all of these to the bedroom and be back to help you."

"No need to rush, everything will be ready in about ten minutes and the table is set…"

"Ok."

They had a lovely meal of mushroom risotto. They cleaned the dishes together even though Jane said she would do it, Kurt insisted on helping. They ended up watching a movie on TV, Jane was leaning against Kurt and he had his arm around her waist and his thumb was stroking her hip. The sensations that he was creating were making her impatient. She was so ready to head to the bedroom and model one of her new purchases for him. He felt her sigh when the film finished and couldn't help but smile.

"Do you want to watch another film?"

"No! We're heading to bed…"

"Impatient are we?"

"No, we need our rest…"

"Ok, do you want to use the bathroom first?"

"No you go ahead."

"Ok."

She watched as he went into the bathroom and even though she loved Sarah and Sawyer she was glad that they were staying with Reade that night. She hurried into the bedroom and selected a certain bag and walked into the bathroom with it when Kurt had finished. She couldn't wait to see his face when he saw her.

She changed into the emerald green teddy that had lace inserts on the front and barely any back. As soon as she saw it she knew Kurt would love it. They had a healthy sex life anyway and she knew he meant what he said the night before but she wanted to do it for him. She was trying to look at herself in the small mirror and then she felt a little foolish. She was standing in the bathroom in next to nothing and worried that Kurt wouldn't like it, all of a sudden she had doubts. She didn't want to leave the safety of the bathroom. She had no idea how long she was in there but she knew it took her only a couple of minutes at the most to change but she was busy second guessing herself, she jumped when there was a light knock on the door.

"Jane? Are you ok?"

"Yes?" Jane rolled her eyes at her own response

She saw the door handle turn and open slightly, she was waiting for it to open all the way but it never did. Instead a hand came in carrying a t-shirt. She quickly took it from him.

"Thanks!" she whispered

"Any time."

She knew what he was telling her and she really appreciated it. She loved him even more. She thought back to the store and remembered how she felt when she tried on the lingerie. Keeping that thought in mind, she left the t-shirt in the bathroom and walked to the bedroom. Kurt had his back to her, he was putting some clothes into his hamper and he must have felt her presence because he stopped what he was doing and turned around and just stood staring. She didn't see this as she had her head down; her hands were behind her back. The silence went on for a while and she couldn't take it anymore so she looked up and what she saw blew her mind. Kurt always looked at her as if she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen but this look was more intense. He stood there with his mouth hung open.

"So I take it you like?"

He still stood there just staring.

"Kurt?"

His reaction was giving her more confidence; she smiled at him which seemed to jar him out of his trance.

"Um, I know I said you don't have to wear certain things for me and I really mean that but full disclosure, I think you'll be able to get me to do anything if you wear that! You look amazing; I mean you always do but… I don't even have the right words…"

Jane took pity on him and walked to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her back and she heard him groan when he realised there wasn't a back to the garment. They enjoyed the night. A lot. They didn't fall asleep until the morning.

"Um did the store have many more of the lingerie left?"

"Why?" Jane asked

"Well, it would be a shame if anything happened to your one at least we could have a spare…"

"I'm sure they have another one…"

"I was thinking more like their entire stock!"

"Kurt!"

"What? It would be an investment."

"You haven't even seen the other stuff I bought…"

"All in good time!"

Jane just laughed.

A few days later it was quiet in the office and everyone was in the bullpen. He should have guessed that it was too good to be true.

"So Weller, where's our 'thank you'?"

"Excuse me?" asked a perplexed Kurt

"You know for taking Jane lingerie shopping. You must have enjoyed the items Jane didn't respond to any of our texts at all for the rest of the weekend; it was as if she was really busy…"

Jane was blood red. Kurt had his mouth open and was blushing.

"Zapata!"

"Tasha!"

Reade and Patterson exclaimed at the same time.

Kurt closed his mouth with a snap.

"Jane enjoyed her time with you and Patterson as you well know. I'm sure there's work for you to do! I'll be in my office."

He turned around to head to his office.

"Oh by the way, we're going lingerie shopping again this weekend…"

Kurt turned around and had a confused look on his face. He couldn't understand why she was telling him this. Jane didn't have to ask his permission or anything. He should have known better as Zapata had an evil smile on her face; he was waiting for the next shoe to drop.

"And?"

"And, I'm sure Sarah will have a great time buying lingerie! Oh did I forget to mention, it's with Sarah, she couldn't make it last week so we arranged to meet up this weekend. Isn't that great?"

"Yeah, great!" grimaced Kurt

He avoided Reade's look and turned and headed to his office.

"I'm sure she'd look good in green!"

Just before he reached his office door he heard the comment and he stopped in his tracks, he refused to turn around but everyone saw him stop and saw his shoulders slump and his chin hit his chest in defeat. They also heard him mutter.

"I hate having sisters!"

"Zapata!"

"Tasha!"

"Zapata!"

Reade, Patterson and Jane said in exasperation.

"What? It was a bit of fun! You and Sarah have different colourings and green would not look good on her. I'm thinking a deep burgundy might be good for her."

"So what was all that with Weller?" asked Jane

"What? He's so easy to wind up; it's too good to miss!"

The others just shook their heads at her.

A few weeks later Jane was at their place, well really his place, they rarely spent any time at the safe house anymore, it wasn't really 'her' space, she felt more at home at his place not that they talked about it or anything. She was used to living with Sarah and Sawyer now and if they did need some space they would head over to the safe house or just savour the time they had alone when Sarah and Sawyer were with Reade. She had just come back from work; Kurt was away and would be for a few days. He had to attend some important meetings, he was dreading them. Sarah was helping Sawyer with his homework when there was a knock on the door. Jane went to open it and was shocked to see Allie there holding Kurt's daughter Isabella. Ella, as Kurt called her, lurched towards her, on reflex Jane held her arms outs and Ella gladly went into her arms.

"Hey Allie, come in. Kurt didn't mention you were coming…"

"He didn't know. Is he here I need to speak to the both of you."

"Erm, no he's not. He had to attend some meetings in Washington and won't be back for a few days."

"Oh. I'm going to be in town for a week and thought he would like to spend time with Ella…"

"You know he would."

"But he's not here now…"

"No but I would like to look after Ella…if you…if you don't mind?"

"Are you sure? And why would I mind?"

"Of course I'm sure and Kurt will be back soon, in a couple of days and it will be a great surprise for him."

"That's great! Thanks."

"Allie, anytime. Ella is always welcome although I better warn you…"

"About what?"

"Well, it goes without saying that Kurt and I will buy one or two things for Ella here but her Aunts and Uncle…"

"Aunt Jane!"

"…and cousin, will buy her stuff so you may need to charter a plane when you return!"

"Oh I'm used to that! Don't worry about it. Thanks again. I'll bring up the rest of her stuff…"

"Can I help Aunt Allie?"

"Of course Sawyer."

"I'll help as well." Said Sarah

After all of Ella's things had been brought into the apartment and Allie had said bye to her daughter the three of them spent time making Ella laugh. She was such a happy baby. Sarah offered to look after Ella but Jane wanted to do the majority of the care giving, she was Kurt's daughter and she wanted to be a part of her life. Sarah helped her when she couldn't remember how to change a diaper. Sawyer was really good with his little cousin, he liked holding her and she liked him as well. Jane was able to feed Ella although it seemed as if she ate half of the food herself, Ella wouldn't open her mouth until Jane took a spoonful herself. Then it was time for bed, Sarah and Sawyer both helped her to give Ella a bath, she was so grateful for the help. Ella loved water and she really loved splashing around, all three of them were soaked by the end of the bath, they were all laughing though, Ella's smile was infectious. Sawyer asked permission to use her phone and when she agreed he was filming or taking photos for his Uncle. She wasn't going to send the videos or photos yet; she was going to wait until she knew the last meeting had ended. If she sent them now she knew Kurt would make an excuse to leave and it wouldn't look good for him.

Jane knew Ella should sleep in her portable crib that Allie brought but when Jane put her down she felt sorry for her so picked her up went to their and laid her on her chest. She couldn't wait to see Kurt with Ella on his chest. They both fell asleep.

The next morning Jane managed to feed Ella, it seems as if she likes breakfast more than dinner. Sawyer was feeding her pieces of banana and she loved it. She also loved her milk, she would try and grab the bottle but it was too big for her to hold. If she didn't know any better she would think that Sarah was getting broody, if she was honest she was too.

Sarah took Sawyer to school and they were going to spend the next couple of nights with Reade.

"We can rearrange if you want?" Sarah asked

"No, thanks. I need to be able to take care of her when I'm by myself but would you mind if I call you if I need some help?"

"Of course you can call!"

"Thanks. Kurt will be back tomorrow anyway."

Jane didn't care if it was an abuse of position or not but she asked Patterson to send a detail to collect her. She managed to get all of Ella's stuff together just as she got the text that her detail was outside. She carried the car seat with Ella inside as well as the diaper bag and another bag of other essentials. The wide eyes of the detail were worth it when they saw Ella.

Ella was a natural charmer, she was the spitting image of Kurt, she had his blue eyes and because her hair was still short she looked just like Kurt. Thankfully Allie, Connor and Kurt were not into dressing Ella in frilly dresses. They dressed her in nice things but sparkles and frills were not around. Patterson, Zapata and Reade were waiting for her when she stepped off of the elevator. Patterson was the quickest taking Ella from the car seat while Reade and Zapata settled for a bag each, they all walked towards Weller's office leaving Jane standing there with an empty car seat. They each had a hold of her. She didn't know where the baby sized FBI baseball cap came from or the grey 'FBI Agent In Training' t-shirt. It was the grey version of the navy one Kurt bought for Ella, Kurt bought one in every size so there was no excuse for Ella not to wear it. He also bought the US Marshalls equivalent in every size as well. Ella loved to sleep in the FBI t-shirts. Instead of actually working they spent a lot of time just taking photos with Ella and she loved it. Jane put Ella back in her car seat and placed the seat on Weller's chair so it looked like Ella was doing work, Patterson took the photos with Jane's phone. Ella looked so cute.

They eventually got to work; thankfully it was a slow day so they caught up with paperwork. They each took turns to look after Ella, although when it came to changing her diapers that was always Jane's job.

Ella loved Reade's beard she kept on touching it and giggling. Reade loved holding her. Jane took a few photos and sent them to Sarah. Patterson kept Ella in her car seat while she explained all the latest computer programmes and Ella listened and seemed to make baby noises at the most appropriate time which pleased Patterson no end. Zapata wanted to take Ella to the gun range but Jane forbade it, it would give Kurt a heart attack when he heard and she really didn't want to see him murder Tasha, thankfully Reade and Patterson were equally horrified so Zapata changed her mind and took Ella to the training room where she watched her Aunt train.

When they arrived home it was quiet, Jane made a sandwich for herself and got Ella's dinner ready. Ella ate her dinner; she managed to have a nap at the office. Jane wasn't in the mood to watch anything so she went to their bedroom and read to Ella, no one was too young for Harry Potter, although she would keep that to herself as Kurt was a little territorial when it came to the wizarding world, she remembered one time when he was going to be late as he had plenty of paperwork to complete and she offered to read to Sawyer, continuing with book number 3, and he firmly declined her offer! After a while it was time for Ella's bottle, she finished it quickly and Jane had the knack for burping, so that was dealt with efficiently. Jane bathed Ella and still managed to get soaked. After Ella was put into a clean diaper Jane decided not to put anything else on her as it was a warm night. She placed Ella in the middle of the bed while she quickly changed out of the wet clothes into dry ones.

Jane calculated that Kurt would be in his last meeting and decided to send all the videos and photos to him, he wouldn't be able to check them straight away because his phone would be on silent. Just after she sent the last one Ella started to cry. Jane checked her diaper, it was clean, she made another bottle but Ella wasn't thirsty. She walked with her for what seemed like an age but must have been ten minutes, she was starting to get concerned so she called Sarah, well facetimed her.

"Hey Sarah, sorry to bother you but Ella won't stop crying. I've check her diaper, made another bottle that she doesn't want and she hasn't got a temperature…"

"Jane, calm down. Let me have a look."

Jane held the phone so Sarah could get a closer look at her niece.

"What were you doing before she started crying?"

"I sent Kurt all the videos and photos from today."

"You need to take your tank top off!"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, she's sensing your mood. You're missing Kurt and she can sense that you're not happy. Skin to skin contact will help."

"If you're sure? One second."

Jane put the phone down and placed Ella in the centre of the bed again while she quickly took her tank top off. She picked up Ella again and the crying subsided a little although tears were still running down her cheeks. Jane picked the phone up again and showed Sarah.

"See! I told you. She's probably missing Kurt."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I know he recorded some nursery rhymes and Allie plays one a night…"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about them! Ella's already spoken to Allie and Connor so she must be waiting for Kurt…"

"You know what may help? A shirt of his or something with his smell…"

"How could I have forgotten? Kurt ships a few bottles of his after shave and deodorant to Allie and Connor every couple of months so Ella would know his scent. I'm such an idiot! Thanks Sarah!"

"Any time!"

They ended their call.

Jane got Kurt's navy 'FBI' t-shirt and sprayed some of his deodorant on it. She then found Kurt's recording on his laptop and clicked play. Out his deep voice came from the computer which seemed to quieten down Ella, Jane placed the t-shirt over Ella and she whimpered but at least the tears had stopped. Jane watched as Ella's eyelids began to droop. Jane decided to close her eyes for a few seconds.

About 30 minutes later the front door opened. Kurt closed and locked the door. He was surprised to find the kitchen and living room empty, he knew it was late. He saw the remnants of Jane's dinner, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich; he just shook his head in resignation. The 'dinner' meant that Sarah and Sawyer were with Reade which was why the apartment was so quiet. He made his way to his bedroom and couldn't wait to see his two favourite girls. He was shocked to see the videos and photos with his daughter here in New York. Jane didn't give any details, even the brief times he was able to text her she didn't let on that his Ella was here. It was the best surprise. He made his way to his bedroom door and the sight that greeted him stole his breath. There on their bed was Jane and his daughter. Ella was on Jane's chest and he could see that she'd been crying. He noticed that his t-shirt was covering his daughter and that the laptop was playing his recording of nursery rhymes. The sight made him smile. He was tired, the meetings were mind numbing but coming back home to this was worth it. He quietly went into the room and undressed. He only kept on his boxers. Ella loved his chest hair, she always snuggled into it. Once he was ready he stopped the recording and closed his laptop and moved it to his bedside table. When he looked back to the bed Jane had her eyes open.

"Kurt?"

"Hey."

"How come you're here?"

"The last couple of meetings were cancelled so I headed back straight away. I loved getting the videos and photos. Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

"So did Allie say why she was here?"

Kurt got into bed and the movement woke Ella up. She looked drowsily at Kurt then she recognised him and smiled a toothless smile and moved her arms towards him. He obviously obliged, once Ella was placed on his chest she settled down completely and he kissed her head.

"She missed her daddy!" Jane said

"I missed her! So Allie?"

"She just turned up and said she was going to be here for a week and wanted you to have the opportunity of spending some extra time with Ella. When I told her you were out of town she was surprised but I offered to take Ella, I hope that was ok?"

"Jane, of course it was ok, why wouldn't it be? You're an important part of her life…It was the best surprise!"

Jane leaned over and kissed him.

They settled down to sleep although Kurt stayed up just looking at his daughter and Jane. He knew he was so lucky. Eventually he succumbed to sleep. He was woken when something kept on moving, when he opened his eyes he saw Ella looking at him, he had a puddle of drool on his chest but he was so happy, he looked to the side and saw Jane was still asleep so he quietly got out of bed and made a bottle for Ella. He wasn't quite as good as Jane at burping but he managed. He checked his phone and saw he had a message from Allie; she wanted all five of them to have dinner together at the end of the week. He quickly replied and asked her if she wanted to facetime Ella. Mother and daughter 'talked' for a couple of minutes then it was Conor's turn. They agreed to dinner on Friday. Kurt was a little anxious. He hoped that neither got another promotion he didn't know how he would handle it if they moved out of the country. He turned around to see Jane looking at them.

"Morning."

"Morning."

"Would you like me to change her?" asked Jane

"No thanks. It's going to sound strange but I want all of it. We rarely get to see her so I want all the day-to-day stuff. Dirty diapers, bath time, cleaning up her vomit, everything."

"That doesn't sound strange. That's being a parent, being there for the good, the bad and the mundane. You're a great dad. Ella's lucky to have you Kurt."

They got ready for work. Kurt was surprised to see a detail waiting for them in front of the apartment. He looked at Jane who had a sheepish smile on her face.

"I didn't want to take any risks with Ella."

Kurt just shook his head in disbelief.

Patterson took Ella before Kurt could say a word. Jane went to train while Kurt went to a meeting. Jane's training was interrupted when Patterson came in carrying a wailing infant. Jane quickly went to Ella who calmed down slightly but was still tearful.

"Oooh , I think it's time for someone's nap!" said Jane

"She wouldn't stop. I tried singing to her, walking her but it just made it worse."

"Don't worry about it Patterson. She can get a little fussy when she's tired. Thanks for bringing her. I'll be in Kurt's office."

"Ok, he's still in the conference room."

Jane headed to Kurt's office and as soon as they entered Ella wasn't crying as loudly. She really did love her daddy. She loved it when Kurt rubbed his stubble against her smooth one, she would giggle uncontrollably. Jane rested Ella on her chest and watched as she started to close her eyes. About ten minutes into her nap, Kurt walked into his office and saw them. Jane was sitting there gently rubbing Ella's back.

"Allie's going to have a fit if she realises that Ella's sleeping in our arms." Declared Kurt

"I'm not going to tell her, are you?" Jane said

"Hell no!"

"Exactly. Oh I think she's waking up."

They both looked at the blues eyes that were trying to focus on them. Kurt took her from Jane and changed her diaper and got a bottle ready for her. He joined Jane again on the sofa while Ella took her bottle. The rest of the day was one member taking Ella to look after her and she was returned to Kurt or Jane if they couldn't calm Ella down. When they got back home Jane fed Ella and both of them bathed her, they both ended up soaked. Soon it was Ella's bed time but the little lady had other ideas and stayed wide awake, she became fussy and started to cry, they tried everything, another bottle, a clean diaper, walking for ages, skin to skin contact in the end they decided to take her for a drive and that quietened her down. They drove for a while but as soon as they arrived back at the apartment, it was as if Ella had a sixth sense and realised that she had a bed to get to that she started to whimper again. As soon as Kurt switched the engine on again the whimpers stopped. Kurt and Jane looked at each other; Jane couldn't keep the smile from her face.

"Laugh it up, we're being held hostage by a nine month old!"

"Oh come on, you're loving every minute of it! Imagine when she's older and she asks you for a pony, knowing you, you'd find a way to get it for her!"

"Oh please I'm not that bad…"

"I'm sorry, who bought his nephew a Star Wars hoodie? No let me re-phrase that, a limited edition Star Wars hoodie?"

"Hey, it was his birthday; do you begrudge me buying Sawyer a birthday present?"

"Of course not but I seem to recall you hiding all evidence of how much it cost as Sarah would have had a fit about you spending that much money on one item of clothing for a growing boy!"

"I didn't hide anything I just didn't want Sarah to feel guilty because she can't afford to buy something like that for her only child!"

"Was that the reason why it had to be from all of us?"

"Maybe, you know she can be touchy about things like that, especially since Ella arrived…"

"You do know why right? She feels guilty that Sawyer gets the father his little cousin should…"

"Oh please, even if they both lived in New York, I would still treat Sawyer the same!"

"I know that but she knows how hard it is for you to only see your daughter on rare occasions…"

"Anyway, she spoils Ella more than I spoil Sawyer!"

"Really? That's what you're going with? Why don't you just accept that you spoil each other's kids and be done with it?"

"Oh look who's talking! You spoil both of them; in fact our whole team spoils both of them. I know for a fact that Zapata and Patterson buy and ship presents to Allie…"

"How do you know that?"

"Well, I noticed Allie wasn't using any of the money I was sending…"

"How did you notice that?" asked a curious Jane

"I may have asked Patterson to look into it…"

"May have?"

"Oh alright I did! Anyway, there was no movement. The money stayed in the account. Allie didn't touch one cent and I got a little mad. I know she could have been using it for college but I wanted to…"

"Feel as if you're a part of her life?"

"Exactly! Anyway, I called her and asked her straight out and instead of saying 'she and Connor earned enough to take care of Ella', which I was totally expecting, she told me that she and Connor were hardly spending anything on Ella. I was confused because I've seen both of them and I know they love Ella so there's no way they're neglecting her, then Allie said, she receives parcels nearly every week with clothes and toys…so…"

"Patterson and Zapata…"

"Exactly and they have great taste, if you tell them that I will deny it!"

They had to drive around for ages until they were confident enough that Ella wouldn't wake up. Kurt and Jane didn't even bother to change out of their clothes they just ended up in bed with Ella on Kurt's chest, the only concession he made was to unbutton his shirt so Ella could lie on his chest without any barriers.

The next day was a repeat of the previous, every member of the team took Ella and spent time with her and returned her to either Kurt or Jane if she was inconsolable. Kurt and Jane decided to head home early as it would be their last night with Ella, as the dinner with Allie and Connor was the following night, they were having an impromptu party for Ella, everyone was invited and all they had to do was supply the venue, their apartment, and the guest of honour. So by 6 everyone was at their place. The party was in full swing and Ella was in her element, she loved Kurt and Jane but she also loved her extended family, each of who were fighting for time with their niece. Kurt was staring at the bags Sarah, Patterson and Zapata bought with them, he was amazed. Jane came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his middle.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to figure out how they bought this much stuff in the time we left the office to the time they got here. How is that even possible?"

"Have you heard of online shopping?"

"Are you telling me that they ordered all of this in the last few hours?"

"Of course not, but they're always on the lookout and if they see a good deal they're not going to pass it up…"

Kurt turned around within Jane's arms and looked at her.

"That sounds like the voice of experience. How many parcels does Allie receive from you?"

Jane looked away and Kurt just looked on in awe as she began to blush.

"Hmmmm?"

Kurt wrapped his arms around Jane and waited until she looked at him.

"How many parcels does Allie receive from you?"

"Oh, I don't know one or two here and there…"

"One or two? So if I ask Allie tomorrow, she'll corroborate your story?"

"Corroborate? I'm not a suspect Kurt!"

"No you're not but you're evading the question!"

"Look, if I see something cute that I think all of you would like and it's on special then I'll order it and it doesn't cost anything to have Allie's work address on the delivery slip instead of mine at the NYO!"

Kurt just looked at her and couldn't stop, she tried to move out of his arms but he tightened them.

"You are amazing, do you know that?" whispered Kurt

Jane looked into his eyes and saw the wonder in them. She moved closer to him and they kissed until the rest of the adults started making noises which Ella loved. The party broke up at around 9, Sarah and Sawyer deciding to stay as they didn't know when they would next see little Ella. Kurt and Jane managed to get Ella down (on Kurt's chest) by 10.

"They were woken when Ella started to whimper in her sleep. Jane stroked her back but this did little to sooth her. Ella woke up and she began to cry. They checked her diaper, prepared a bottle and walked her up and down the apartment all to no avail. Sarah and Sawyer came out of their respective rooms and tried to help but again nothing helped. The fact that even Sawyer couldn't calm her down said a lot, she adored her big cousin. Kurt and Jane looked at each other and Jane went to get their sneakers and a jacket and they took Ella for another drive around New York. Just like the night before as they headed back to the apartment Ella had a sixth sense and started to fuss again so they drove passed their apartment where their bed was to take the sights of New York in the early hours of the morning.

When they arrived at work at their normal time with a sleeping baby they were sorely tempted to lock themselves in Kurt's office and crash on the sofa but of course the gods were not going to have that. Patterson found a lead on the tattoos and they went into the field leaving the slumbering princess in the capable hands of her geek Aunt. The lead turned out to be nothing but the fresh air seemed to revive the two sleep deprived members of the team.

The rest of the day was spent on catching up on paperwork. They headed home at the end of the day making a brief stop at the supermarket to pick up some ingredients for dinner later that night. Kurt was going all out.

The doorbell rang at 6:30 and Jane opened the door with Ella in one arm, as soon as she saw her mom and Connor she started to clap, well tried to, which made all of them laugh. Allie and Connor spent some time catching up with Ella. Kurt watched as Connor tried to rub his cheek against Ella's and saw when his daughter pushed his head away and instead went for his ears which surprised Kurt that he just stood in shock with his mouth open.

"How many have you caught?" Allie asked

"Huh?" replied Kurt

"You were standing there with your mouth open, I assumed you were catching flies or something."

Kurt looked at her.

"Ha ha, you're so funny!"

"What caught your gaze?"

"Ella didn't like Connor rubbing his cheek down hers…"

"She only likes you doing it!" added Connor

"And Reade!" chimed in Jane

"Really?" asked Connor

"Yeah, she loves touching his beard and hair…"

"Does he rub his cheek down hers?"

"Not before she touches him first no."

"Exactly, she loves that with only you! With me she loves my ears, I have no idea why, go figure."

"Huh!"

They sat down to dinner, Ella in a high chair, and the meal was fine until they finished dessert.

"I assume you're wondering why we came here an why we wanted to talk to you?" declared Allie

"It did cross our minds although we did love the week so thanks for that!"

"Yeah, it was great to have her this last week." Agreed Jane

"She wasn't any trouble?" Allie asked

"No, she wasn't any trouble although for the last couple of days she had trouble sleeping…"

"Oh god! We thought she would have forgotten about that habit of hers being here with you…"

"She does that with you?" Kurt asked in awe

"Oh yeah, that's a recent development!" Connor replied

Allie looked at Connor and he looked back at her, they were having a silent conversation and Kurt and Jane just looked on. Jane caught Kurt's hand under the table, she knew he was scared that they received promotions to move overseas and it would kill him to be that far away from his daughter.

"We have some news…" declared Allie

"Oh?" Kurt tried to say nonchalantly

"Yeah, we were thinking that …that we want to move back to New York…"

"Things in Colorado are not as good as we thought…the jobs are good…but there's something missing…" carried on Connor

"Family. Family is missing. Ella misses you, our families are too far away to make regular visits and even though Colorado is a great place, it's really lonely when you don't have family in the vicinity. Connor's parents want to be more involved in Ella's life but can't really travel and they don't really do facetime, my parents are slightly better but it's not the same. Then there's Jane…"

"Me?!" squeaked Jane

"Yeah, you! You should be a major part of her life just like Connor is but it's not easy seeing as we're far away…She should know all her Aunts, Uncles and cousin. She needs to be here with all her parents." Stated Allie

Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing; it was everything he wanted, well almost everything. He must be hearing things, it couldn't be true. He had to get away for a moment. He stood up abruptly and went to his room, he didn't realise that Jane was following behind him. He sat on the bed, his head in his hands, it was only then he realised that Jane had followed him; he could feel her rubbing his back. He looked up and the tears running down his cheeks broke her heart.

"Kurt?"

"Please tell me you heard the same thing I heard out there? They're coming home?"

Jane smiled through her tears.

"Yeah, they're coming home! You didn't mishear. You'll be able to see more of your daughter…"

"We'll! We'll be able to see more of our daughter." Declared Kurt "I was afraid that I imagined everything that was just said in there."

"You didn't imagine it, c'mon we don't want them to think that we don't want them to move back do we?"

Kurt wiped his eyes with the back of his hands.

"No, let's go."

Kurt took Jane's hand in his.

They walked back into the living room to find Ella in Connor's arm in a deep sleep.

"Before you say anything, she loves sleeping in our arms even though I want her in her crib, she just cries and …"

"You give in each time!" chimed Connor

"Did you mean it?" asked an earnest Kurt

Allie looked at Kurt directly.

"Yes, we meant it!"

Allie and Connor watched as Kurt deflated and fell into his chair.

"I thought I misheard and this was some kind of sick joke…"

"No! It took us a while but we realised that Ella having all her parents around would only benefit her. But there are conditions Kurt!"

"Name them!"

"Well, we would like to do a 50-50 split. Ella with us one week and you the next! We understand that your job can be a little unpredictable but we're hoping that Sarah wouldn't mind stepping in when that happens…"

"She will!" Kurt declared

"You may want to ask your sister about taking on that responsibility…" said Allie sardonically

Kurt's answer was to take his cell out and call Sarah, he put it on speaker.

"Hey Kurt, is everything ok? How was dinner?"

"It was fine, it was good actually. Hey sis I have a question for you."

"Ok, shoot."

"Well Allie and Connor are thinking about moving back to New York…"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! THAT'S GREAT!"

All the adults looked at Ella to see if her Aunt woke her up but she was still dead to the world and they all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sarah? Sarah! There are a couple of conditions though…"

"What are they?"

"Well, they want us to have Ella every other week but you know with our jobs…"

"Kurt, don't worry about that, I can look after her if you're still working!"

"Are you sure? It is a big responsibility…"

"Hey, I'm looking at the positive side, when you're at work then it will be some Aunt and niece quality time!"

Kurt was choked up.

"Thanks sis!"

"Hey, I'm being selfish here; I'm doing it for me not you!"

Kurt chuckled.

"Well, thanks anyway!"

"I can't wait. When are they moving back? Where will they be moving to? Do they need help moving? When does your first week start?"

"Sarah, I have to go but thanks. Are you sure?"

"KURT! I. AM. SURE!"

"Ok, ok. Talk to you later. Thanks Sarah."

Kurt looked up to see Allie giving him a look.

"What's with the look?"

"You could have had a sit down conversation with her instead of putting her on the spot!"

"She wasn't on the spot. You heard her she'll help out. So what's the next condition?"

Allie looked at Connor for support and he returned the look which made Jane reach for Kurt's hand.

"Well the second condition is that you stop sending money…"

Kurt was going to respond to that when Allie quickly held up her hand for him to stop.

"Kurt, when we were in a different state I understood even though we didn't need the money but we're practically going to be neighbours, we found a place a couple of blocks over, and you'll be looking after her half of the time anyway. So the amount you send to us you may as well keep for her when she's with you…"

Kurt was going to speak but Allie carried on.

"…and if you still want to contribute then why don't you two start a college fund for her?"

Kurt and Jane sat there speechless. It took both of them a while to gather some words together.

"You have to promise us something though."

"What?" asked Connor

"If you do need some help you will ask?"

"Fine!" stated Connor

"Whoa, hold on a minute…" began Allie

"Allie, the father of our daughter wants to help us if we ever need it are you really going to say no to that?"

"But?"

"What 'but'? Are you saying that we wouldn't accept help from my family or yours if we needed it? That's what families are for. Are you saying if Kurt and Jane needed help we wouldn't help them?"

"That's not the point!"

"What's the point? Look all four of us love this little girl; we're going to have bigger things to worry about than money…"

"Like what?" asked Jane

"Like when she starts to date!"

"That's an easy one, she won't until she's 30!" declared Kurt

Both Jane and Allie levelled him with a look which would have crushed a weaker man but he stood his ground.

"Amen!" Connor whispered

"Oh I don't think so! How old were you when you went on your first date?" Allie asked

"15." Connor replied

"Exactly! We" Allie pointedly looked at Connor and Kurt "are not going to be those hypocritical parents and 'forbid' Ella to do things that we did that are normal teenage behaviours. DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND?"

Neither man agreed.

"I think what Allie meant was that you will agree or both of you will be having the 'dreaded' talk with your daughter…"

At both men's puzzled looks Allie and Jane rolled their eyes.

"You know about periods and how babies are made…?" explained Allie

Both women watched as their men went white in fear.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Declared both men grudgingly.

"I do have one condition though." Kurt stated

"What?"

"You let me read her the Harry Potter stories."

Allie and Kurt just stared at each other, Jane and Connor had grins on their faces, and they knew their partners were kind of obsessed with the boy wizard.

"Kurt, is it really going to be a deal breaker if Allie and Connor decide to read Ella the books? Really? You would rather Ella stay in Colorado than right here in New York…?" Jane asked

"Allie, c'mon, are you really going to change your mind about moving back here just because Kurt wants to read certain stories to Ella? Really? This is the only thing he has asked for. He's been great considering that we took his daughter away from him…Would we have been as understanding if it was the other way?"

Each person was listening to their partner talk them down from their position in the hope they could come to some common ground.

Allie caved first.

"Ok, you can have Harry Potter."

Kurt countered the offer.

"We could alternate the books if you want?"

It was a reluctant offer and everyone knew it but the gesture went a long way.

"No, it's fine as long as Jane teaches her self-defence when she's older and all the languages she knows."

"Done!" said Jane without any hesitation

"Connor's going to teach her how to swim." Allie added

"Great!" said Kurt "Is there anything else we need to discuss?"

Kurt watched the couple exchange another look.

"Yeah, what is Ella going to call Jane?" Allie asked

"What's wrong with 'Jane'?" said Jane

"There's nothing wrong with it but I'm going to be 'mommy', Connor's going to be 'papa', his family is French and Kurt is going to be 'daddy'. You need a title!"

Jane sat there with the other three looking at her. She never thought about it, she just assumed that she'd be 'Jane'.

"Well if Connor is going to be 'papa' why doesn't Jane be 'mama'?" suggested Kurt

"That sounds good to me." Stated Connor

"Same here. Jane?"

"Yeah, yeah that's good. Are you sure?"

"Jane, you're a significant part of her life, we're sure."

Kurt saw Jane's eyes well up and he grabbed her hand to comfort her.

After the talk was over Allie, Connor and Ella started to get ready to leave.

"You do realise that you will have to store her stuff as well right? I swear this kid has more clothes than Prince William's kids!" Allie said as she looked at all the bags she had to take down to the car.

"C'mon, they're cute!"

"True, very true."

It took Jane and Allie a few trips to load all of Ella's stuff into their rental. Allie and Connor were nearly out of the door when Ella woke up and she was not happy. She started to cry, neither Allie nor Connor could calm her down. Kurt took her from Connor and rubbed his stubble down her cheek which settled her a little, she was still whimpering and the tears were still rolling down her cheeks. Jane blew a raspberry on her cheek which caused her to smile a little. When they shut the door they heard Ella start to cry.

They switched off the lights and left the dishes for the next morning, by silent agreement they made their way to their bedroom where they both fell on top of the covers face first. Kurt managed to face Jane and move his hand so it was on Jane's lower back under her shirt and he moved it slowly up and down.

"Wow that was a tiring week!" said a sleepy Jane facing Kurt

"You miss her!"

"Of course I miss her! She's adorable. She's your spitting image, short hair, blue eyes the only thing that's missing is the stubble thankfully she will not have that though. It feels as if something major is missing. How do you bare it?"

"I don't know… I have to I guess. It's better nowadays with facetime and skype and everything so I'm lucky in that sense…"

"What three words would you use to describe Allie?"

"Er, loyal, compassionate and caring?"

"Ughh! We're doomed!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I was hoping one of the words was going to be 'stubborn'!"

"Why?"

"Seriously? We were just held hostage by your adorable daughter…"

"Ok and?"

"…and she has all your stubbornness, just yours!"

"Ok, I still don't get where you're going with this."

"Well if Ella is that strong willed with just your share of that can you imagine what _**our**_ kids will be like, your stubbornness with mine? We don't stand a chance! We'll be called into their school on a weekly basis, we'll have to alternate which of us goes in to speak to the principal!"

Kurt's hand stilled for a few seconds when Jane mentioned their kids and then he continued his caresses as she talked. He loved the fact that she thought about their future. He also realised that Jane had fallen asleep and he joined her.

At some point he must have rolled over onto his back he didn't need to open his eyes to know that Jane had followed him as she was on top of him and both of his hands had made their way under her top. It must have been early morning but it didn't stop him from stroking her back. He didn't mean to wake her but the next thing he knew she was leaning up to remove her top and he helped her with her sports bra and she helped him remove his shirt. They showed each other what they meant to the other. Afterwards Jane rested on his chest, he loved having her there.

"Does it bother you?"

"What?" asked Kurt

"Connor."

"I guess… I'm jealous that he gets the everyday with Ella. He gets to put her to bed, read her stories and he'll be the one she runs to when she scrapes her knee or there are monsters in her room or he would have been but now it will be the both of us that she runs to…"

"It really doesn't bother you otherwise?"

"You have to look at the context. I wasn't and have never been in love with Allie. We're friends, we were friends with benefits. I suppose if I had feelings for her it would be different. Plus I have Sawyer; you know I love him as if he's mine. How can I begrudge my daughter having someone who loves her unconditionally? Think of the alternative, Connor treating her like crap because she's not his? No thanks. I'm glad that she'll have a father figure who will love her like I do. Even if Connor wasn't in the picture, Allie and I wouldn't be together, not even for Ella. So I knew there was a real possibility that Ella would have another man in her life, I'm just glad that Connor's a decent guy."

"Wow, you really thought about it?"

"Well, when Allie told me she was pregnant it was all I thought about. I had to make a choice if I was going to be part of her life or not and I don't regret my choice not one little bit!"

A few months later…

"Can I have some chicken soup?" Sawyer asked

Jane was trying to calm down a grumpy Ella, it was their week with her, Allie and Connor dropped her off the previous night although that nearly didn't happen.

" _What do you mean she's sick?" Kurt asked_

" _What do you me 'what do I mean?'?" said Allie "What do you think it means?"_

" _But it's our week with her…"_

" _I know Kurt and we're not trying to steal an extra week but she's in a mood…"_

" _I don't care! I want the moods as well! Look Allie, I never expected parenthood to be 'happy' moments all the time. I want to be there for when she's sick. I want to be able to comfort her. Is it the makings of a wonderful weekend and maybe week? Probably not but that's what being a parent is about, being there when things aren't perfect…"_

" _Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you! She's really stubborn when she's sick, remind you of anyone? You have to come up with novel ways of giving her medication!"_

" _Funny! I think I can handle giving our 13 month old some cold medicine!"_

" _Good luck with that!"_

"I know Ella, I know you're not feeling well but neither is your big cousin."

"Can I have some chicken soup?"

"Sawyer, give me a few minutes, I have to change Ella before I get your soup on…"

"Where's Uncle Kurt?"

"He had to go in for a few hours, he'll be back soon."

"I want my mom!" said a plaintive Sawyer

"Do you want to speak to her?"

Jane was walking around with Ella in her arms, Ella who hadn't stopped crying all night until Jane took her into the shower with her. It wasn't the usual Ella they were used to. She was clingy very clingy, with her and Kurt. Unusually she didn't want anything to do with Sawyer, she cried every time he came anywhere near her.

Sawyer huffed.

"No, she was really looking forward to their weekend away…"

"I know it sucks to be sick especially as we had some great plans but think of it this way, we get to lounge about for the whole day. You don't even need to get out of your pyjamas…"

"I know but… I just feel so…so…ughhh!"

"I know. I'm going to change Ella's diaper and get her something fresh to wear as she's sweated through this already then I'll get you your soup ok?"

"It's not fair, how come she gets all the attention? She only has the sniffles…"

"Da da?" Ella piped up

Ella was turning this way and that way looking for her daddy.

"He's not here at the moment sweetie, he'll be back soon"

Ella seemed to understand and another crying fit started. Jane was so tired and it wasn't even nine am yet.

"Da da! Da da! Da da! Da da!" Ella said as she sniffled at the same time

"Da da is not here!"

"I bet he'll look after her when he comes home and won't even spend any time with me!"

"OK THAT'S IT! I know you're not feeling yourself and yes it sucks that our weekend plans have changed but don't you even think about talking about your Uncle Kurt like that. You know he loves both you and Ella the same…"

"I'm just a nephew, she's his kid!"

"Yes, you're right, you're the nephew and Ella is his daughter but do you really think that he treats you two differently? He loves you both the same. He may spend a bit more time with Ella but bear in mind that she's still little and she needs a lot of help like you did when you were her age. Who helped your mom then? Yep, that's right, your Uncle. He was there from the beginning with you and he's there for Ella as well!"

"Da da! Da da! Da da!" Ella chimed

"I want chicken soup!" Sawyer demanded

"I told you I have to change Ella first!"

Jane took Ella into their bedroom and changed her diaper and clothes which calmed her down for a few minutes. Jane walked back into the living room and placed Ella in her playpen, a playpen that she wouldn't be using for much longer as she liked to walk around and Jane swore Ella was casing the pen trying to find the weak links so she could escape, she remembered Kurt crying with laughter when she mentioned it to him. It took him minutes to calm down and she was not impressed by his reaction. She went to heat up some canned chicken soup for Sawyer. Once it was ready she brought it to him with some crackers but he refused to eat it.

"I'm not hungry anymore!"

"You were hungry a few minutes ago!"

"Well that was then!"

"Sawyer you will eat the soup!"

"No! I want Uncle Kurt's chicken soup!"

"Sawyer…We both know that I'm useless in the kitchen and if I were to make you chicken soup then it wouldn't be good, this is the best I can do so you will eat it!"

"NO! You can't make me, you're not my mom!"

Jane counted to ten in her mind before she spoke again.

"I know I'm not your mom but I am your Aunt…"

"You're not married to Uncle Kurt!" Sawyer muttered

He knew Jane heard as she went still even Ella seemed to realise that something significant was said as she stopped sniffling and calling for her Da da. Jane turned around and went to the kitchen to clear up her mess. Ella started to call for her da da again and Sawyer increased the volume of the film he was pretending to watch as the tears slid down his cheek.

Kurt walked in around 30 minutes later to find his daughter in Jane's arms calling for him while whimpering and his nephew looking at the direction of the TV but not really watching it.

"Hey, what's going on?" Kurt asked

He took Ella from Jane who looked tired from walking with her. Ella laid her head in the crook of his neck but still whimpered but now that her da da was there she wanted her 'mama' and turned to look at Jane! Jane just laughed and kissed Ella's head. Kurt looked puzzled. He walked to the sofa where Sawyer was and sat on the edge.

"Hey buddy, how are you feeling?"

Sawyer shrugged his shoulders. Kurt saw the tell-tale signs of the tears that his nephew had shed.

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

Another shrug was his response.

"Ok, we can talk later. I'm going to make you some chicken soup ok?"

Ella was reaching for Sawyer and looking at Sawyer he wanted to hold her so Kurt left the two together. He went to the kitchen and began to make his famous soup. Jane was there to help if he needed it.

"So do you want to tell me what happened?" Kurt asked

Jane shrugged her shoulders. Kurt was getting tired of getting that response. He knew it was only a matter of time before Ella started to do that as well. He was not looking forward to the eye rolls and the shrugs.

They looked to the living room and found both kids asleep. Jane took some photos and sent them to everyone.

The soup was ready and Kurt dished it up and placed a bowl for Sawyer on a tray and took it to him.

Kurt moved Ella from him which wasn't easy as Sawyer tightened his grip as he felt her being moved from his body.

"It's ok buddy, it's just me. C'mon, it's time to get up you have to take your medication and eat some soup."

He placed Ella on his hip while Sawyer sat up and took the medication grudgingly and began to eat his soup. Kurt walked back to the dining table and placed Ella in her high chair where he gave her or tried to give her her medication. Ella kept her mouth shut and refused to open it. Kurt tried everything, pretending the spoon was a plane, a boat he even resorted to begging but the tiny mouth would not open. He gave her a little of the soup. She loved it. She moved her arms up and down in delight and kept on chanting then he tried the medication again but the mouth stayed closed. He held another spoonful of the soup out to her but kept it just far away so she couldn't enjoy it. He saw two fat tears roll down his daughter's cheek but he had to steal himself from it.

"God, this is so cruel!"

"I have to, she needs it!"

"I know, I know but it is hard to watch."

"It's hard to do!"

Eventually Ella opened her mouth for the medicine but the look of betrayal on her face would haunt him for a long while. When he tried to feed her the soup she refused to eat any unless it was 'mama' that was feeding her. So Jane fed her.

"Your daddy loves you."

Kurt was going to dish up a bowl for him and Jane when he realised that Jane already had a bowl but it wasn't his soup. It looked like dirty water.

"Jane what are you eating?"

"Well, chicken soup!"

"That's not chicken soup. There's no chicken in there. It looks like dirty water. Throw it away and have some of mine."

"No, its fine and we really shouldn't waste food you know."

Kurt felt eyes on him and when he turned around he saw Sawyer watching them and he could have sworn a tear was rolling down his cheek.

After their early lunch Kurt told Jane to have some time to herself with a bath or nap or something. Jane took him up on his offer but just to have a quick shower. Ella was sleeping in his arms his earlier betrayal forgotten. Kurt and Ella sat next to Sawyer who looked dejected.

"So are you up to telling me what happened before I came home?"

"I was being a jerk to Aunt Jane."

"What did you do?"

"I was whining a lot and Ella kept on calling for you and I thought she was paying more attention to her than to me. Then I kept on asking for chicken soup and Aunt Jane had to look after Ella first, change her diaper and everything…I said some stuff to her."

"What kind of stuff?"

"That you loved Ella more than me…That she's not my mom…and that she's not even my Aunt." Sawyer whispered

Kurt sat back and thought about what he was going to say.

"Well, first of all, I love you both the same but you have to realise that Ella can't do a lot of things you can, she's still too young. You're right Jane is not your mom but has she tried to replace your mom?"

"No." said a subdued boy

"And do you really not think of her as an Aunt? I know we're not married but you've always called her Aunt Jane when we started going out…"

"I know! I don't know why I said that. I just feel so yucky and we had plans for this weekend but me and Ella are sick so we have to stay here instead!"

"I know we had plans, we were all looking forward to them but sometimes plans change. Do you honestly think you would have enjoyed playing mini golf and going out to lunch feeling the way you do?"

"No."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I need to apologise to Aunt Jane. She even ate that horrible chicken soup even though I know she loves yours."

"Hopefully if you and Ella are better tomorrow then we can get out of here, maybe just go for a walk but if we, Jane and I, think that you need more time to rest then that's what we'll do."

"I know. Do you think Aunt Jane hates me now?"

"No! She could never hate you!"

Sawyer apologised later in the day, Jane assured him that she still loved him. They settled down to watch a film and they all fell asleep in front of the TV.

They all had an early night. Jane and Kurt were in bed with Ella on his chest while they talked.

"So today didn't make you want to run screaming in the other direction?"

"What do you mean?" asked a puzzled Jane

"Well, not everyone would be happy with spending the weekend with two sick kids…and all the baggage that I have…"

"Kurt, you don't have baggage, you have a family. Sawyer was always a part of your life before we even met. I knew that he was an important part of your life. Kids get sick. It's a fact!"

"But both of them at the same time?"

"Well it was good in a way?"

"How do you figure?"

"Well, it's better they both get it at the same time instead of one each week!"

"I suppose. Do you really not mind about today?"

"Could I have done without Sawyer telling me I'm not his mom? Of course. I thought I'd hear that in ten years' time from this princess…"

"Jane…"

"Look, its fine, it happened earlier than I anticipated and from an unlikely source but I know Sawyer is a sweet kid. He wanted his mom but she was away and at least he didn't want to bother her. We both know she and Reade would have headed back straight away if they knew he was sick. He also wanted to spend some quality time with his favourite Uncle and he was a little cranky when you were called into work. I think he also feels a little left out now Ella is on the scene…So we'll have to reassure him that he's still an essential part of your life."

"It really doesn't bother you that I have a nephew and a daughter that are an important part of my life?" Kurt asked in awe

"Kurt, I would never deny you your family. I love Sawyer and Ella. We weren't together when Ella came about. Do I wish she was ours, yes of course I do but it won't change the past and things happened the way they were supposed to. This is real life. Allie and Connor make things easy, they could have been difficult about you spending time with Ella but we all have her best interest at heart and as long as we keep on remembering that then everything else will fall into place. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, do you understand?"

"Can you come here? I can't move because of Ella."

Jane leaned over him and their lips touched in a sweet kiss.

Jane settled back down and was rubbing her hand over Ella's back while Kurt seemed to be blindly searching for something in his bedside drawer. It took him a few seconds but he was triumphant when he found what he was looking for.

He looked to a confused Jane.

"I love you. I think I have for a long time. I've wanted to ask you this for a while now but I thought it would be unfair for you to be burdened with my responsibilities…but today you were amazing and the fact that you don't resent what happened at all makes me so happy. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to spend more sick days with you with Sawyer and Ella and any kids we may be blessed with…"

Jane covered her mouth with her hand in shock as tears welled up and spilled down her cheek.

"…I want to wake up with you every day and go to sleep with you every night knowing you're my wife. Jane will you do me the greatest honour of being my wife? Will you marry me?"

Jane was nodding her head before he finished speaking. She leaned up and kissed him, they couldn't do much more because of Ella but it was still wonderful. He managed to open the box with one hand and show her the ring. He removed the ring and the box fell to the floor, it was a simple white gold band with three emeralds and it simply said 'Jane' to him when he saw it. She loved it. He placed it on her finger and was relieved it fit.

"Just one thing Kurt…"

"What's that?"

"If you ever refer to the next generation of 'Wellers' as a burden again I will not be responsible for my actions, do I make myself clear?"

Tears welled up and spilled down his cheeks this time as he nodded his head. Jane settled into the crook of his neck, her arm on Ella's back touching his. They fell asleep that way.

Epilogue

11 Years Later

They were having lunch, it was a monthly ritual and good luck to anyone who tried to interrupt it with something less than 'imminent danger'. Anyone looking outside in would think that these five people never saw each other apart from these lunches, how wrong they were. They and their kids were in and out of each other's places but that included partners and kids and they liked to have some 'team time', hence the monthly lunches.

Sat around the table was the director of the FBI, Kurt Weller, his wife and Head of linguistics and the go-to person for putting agents through their paces. Then you had the assistant director of the NYO Edgar Reade, team leader Tasha Zapata and head of the cyber division Patterson.

They were coming to the end of their lunch when two cells started ringing with the same tone. Two of the people around the table froze and then groaned simultaneously, the other three just had wide grins on their faces and a whispered conversation was started.

Kurt and Jane looked at their cells with trepidation. Once they each read their own screens they closed their eyes in defeat.

"You can go this time!" stated Jane

"It's your week!"

"But…"

"No buts. It's your week, so you need to go!"

"But I went on Monday and yesterdaaaaaaay! And it's only Wednesday!" whined Jane

"And?"

"What do you mean 'and?' you know what I'm asking. Please?"

"No it was your idea to alternate and that's what we do, this week is your week!"

"I'll…I'll…"

"You'll what?"

Kurt sat back with his hands folded. Jane huffed.

"Please?"

Neither of them was going to refuse any sexual advances from the other as they tried that and neither enjoyed the experience and refused to even try that again.

"… _seriously? You think I can't withstand you? You're the one that can't do without me!" stated Jane_

" _Oh really?"_

" _Yes really!"_

" _Do you want to wager on that?"_

" _What do you have in mind?"_

 _Kurt thought for a moment then he smiled._

" _If, no when I win, you do my paperwork for a whole month and in the unlikely possibility that you win, I'll do your paperwork for you!"_

" _You have double…"_

" _Triple!"_

"… _ok triple that I have to do!"_

" _Are you scared?"_

 _Jane narrowed her eyes._

" _Bring it!"_

 _They shook on it. That was the start of the most uncomfortable month of their married life._

 _At first it was a case of making sure not to entice the other and that lasted for a couple of days, the others noticed the lack of PDAs but didn't comment on it. Then it was innocent touches, a hand on the lower back, fingers brushing when passing documents etc. Neither will admit who started the not-so innocent touches but they began the hand on the lower back stayed a little longer than necessary, the brush of fingers lingered for more than was required. That was by the end of the first week._

 _The gloves were off at the start of the second. Kurt had to wear his glasses more often due to the excessive time he spent looking at a computer screen reading so many reports. He was still a little bitter that Patterson didn't need any and no one wanted to point out the age difference so they all kept quiet. However Kurt had noticed that whenever he wore them (e.g. forgot to take them off) Jane would be very affectionate, even more so than usual, which was saying something as they had a healthy sex life. She really had a thing for him in the specs. She would bite her bottom lip, which stirred things in him, and become all coy for a few seconds then she would revert back to her usual confident self she would drag him into their room, once Sawyer and Sarah moved in with Reade they wouldn't even make it to their bedroom. Kurt 'forgot' he was wearing his glasses and Jane narrowed her eyes at his attempt to get her to lose the wager so she decided to counter with tying her hair up, she did it so rarely that when she did Kurt always did a double take and just stood staring at her and his favourite tattoo of the bird on her neck. If they were at work he find a quiet space and kiss her senseless. No one was under the illusion that they were actually talking about anything; his shirt would be scrunched up in front as if Jane grabbed him then his hair would be all ruffed up but the most obvious clue was the beard burn on Jane's face and her scrunched up top. If they were at home then he would kiss her there and then take her to their room to enjoy her body. Patience wasn't a virtue either of them possessed, at least not when it came to being restraint with the other, this went on for a few more days and each upping the ante. Kurt would enter their room after his shower with just a towel wrapped around his waist, his chest still wet from his shower. The sight would render Jane speechless, she ended up staring at him until she saw his smirk and then she would look away but the image would stay with her for the rest of the day and on more than a few occasions when they weren't out in the field he would catch her daydreaming and he knew what it was about while the others could only speculate. Jane didn't take that sitting down though she exacted her revenge whereas he took off more clothes to get her salivating she decided to show less skin than he did. She wore his shirt and just his shirt around the flat and she slept in it. She wouldn't let his shirt hit the bed when he took it off at the end of the day, she grabbed it and quickly shed her clothes and donned his shirt in the space of seconds that left him staring with his mouth wide open in shock, she wasn't too sure if it was the speed or the fact that she was wearing his shirt and he knew there was nothing else underneath, probably both she thought. She would catch him looking at her when he tried to pretend he wasn't watching her. It got so bad between them, each one trying to out manoeuvre the other, that they were stooping to new lows or it was considered the longest foreplay ever. It got to the point that Jane got fed up with seeing his gorgeous chest dripping with water as he just came out of the bathroom with just that towel that she really wanted to take it and throw away just so she could feast on his body that she decided to play dirty. When he would make dinner, she would walk up behind him and lean past him to 'get' something while leaning her breasts into his back. She noticed that he would stiffen and try and pretend that she didn't affect him but she knew him too well. She got her comeuppance when he retaliated by whenever he reached for something behind her his cheek would 'just happen' to stroke down hers and he always caught her sigh before she could contain herself._

 _It all came to ahead one day when there was a close call and instead of Jane being buried, due to the quick thinking of Reade who pulled her out of the way. Kurt was in the office and it was a 'routine', famous last words, interview, so it was Reade, Zapata and Jane. Kurt was doing the dreaded paperwork in his office when his door was pulled open without a knock which didn't usually happen, even Jane knocked, Patterson stood there but she didn't say a word. He took one look at her face and he knew something happened to his team, technically they haven't been his team for a while but everyone knew in that office that Reade, Zapata and Jane would always be his team. She was pale, which said something as she's naturally fair skinned; he noticed that she was trying hard not to cry._

" _What happened?" Kurt demanded_

" _They're fine! Really they're fine but…"_

" _But what?"_

 _The tears spilled over and down her cheeks._

 _Kurt was already moving and he was in front of her before she could form the next words._

" _There were shots fired…"_

" _WHAT?! It was supposed to be a routine interview, them just gathering information…"_

" _They were surprised and Reade managed to pull Jane down but…"_

" _But what?" Kurt asked deathly calm_

" _But she was shot…"_

 _Before Patterson could finish Kurt had his arms on her and was going to physically lift her out of the way when she came to her senses and blurted out the rest._

"… _in the arm, it was just a graze. KURT IT WAS JUST A GRAZE! They're on their way back but Reade is making sure that Jane gets checked out which means he and Tasha have to make sure Jane gets checked out!"_

 _Patterson as well as the other agents in the office watched as Weller paced the space in front of the elevator, back and forth, back and forth waiting for his team to arrive. Reade had texted Patterson; he was avoiding Weller at the moment for obvious reasons, to let her know they were on their way back. They heard the ding of the elevator before the doors opened and Jane barely took a step out of the confined space before she was in Kurt's arms, hers automatically went around his waist and she squeezed tight just to confirm that he was in fact standing in front of her. Time stopped for the both of them they were lost in the feel of the other, well until Zapata piped up._

" _Some of us would actually like to leave this tin can please! You could move to your private office boss, just saying, instead of blocking the elevator!"_

 _Weller looked up and was about to speak when he noticed the white bandage on Zapata's forehead, his gaze whipped around to Patterson._

" _You didn't tell me Zapata was injured as well!" an accusation in the statement_

" _I didn't know! I wasn't told!" Patterson said as she moved her gaze to Reade in question_

" _Charming! I don't even rate a 'oh by the way Zapata was injured as well?' Nice to know! Reade was panicking that as Jane was shot on his watch, way to go by the way, that Weller would be out to get him as a result…"_

" _Now hang on a minute, that's not true! You said it was a scratch!" He turned to Weller and Patterson "I had to deal with both of them, trying to get them cleared medically but both are as stubborn as the other when it comes to getting checked out, I should get hazard pay just for getting them medical assistance. I felt sorry for the paramedics dealing with these two!"_

" _Oh please! Now you're exaggerating!"_

" _Do you want me to call the paramedics and put them on speaker?"_

 _The silence that followed seemed to put laid to rest what really happened._

" _I don't care what happened, you're all going to be checked out again and the medical report will come straight to me!"_

" _But…" began Jane_

" _Now hold on…" Tasha started_

" _I'm fine!" said Reade_

" _And you got your medical degree when?" asked Kurt_

" _But…" Reade started but stopped when he saw the look Kurt was giving him._

" _Not so nice being told to get a medical when you're fine is it?" sang Zapata_

" _Bite me!" was Reade's response_

 _Before anyone could move Patterson went to hug both Reade and Zapata. Kurt caught Reade's eye and mouthed 'Thank you!' to which Reade just nodded._

 _They were cleared and told to go home, Jane didn't want to leave without Kurt so he packed his satchel with files that he needed and walked out hand in hand with his wife._

 _As they entered their place they turned to the other and before closing the door they were kissing each other. When they came up for air both of them were panting."_

" _Why don't you go have a shower…"_

 _Jane nodded and headed to their bathroom. Kurt went to their room and took off his jacket and tie. He sat on their bed and unbuttoned the top buttons on his shirt. He sat there with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands, the fact that he could have lost Jane that day was too much for him to process, he hadn't even realised he was crying until he felt Jane's hands on the back of his head trying to soothe him by stroking his head. He lifted his head up slightly and buried it in her towelled waist and sobbed. Jane stood there in just a white bath towel wrapped around her, cradling Kurt's head to her belly while he let out all his emotions. His arms went around her body and he pulled her as close as possible while he let his teas flow. Neither knew how long they stayed like that, eventually his tears subsided and once they did he stood up and threaded his fingers through her hair and pulled her closer so he could capture her mouth. He put everything into the kiss to let her know how he felt about her and she responded in kind, she wrapped her arms around him and they each just savoured the other. Kurt moved one of his hands and slowly lowered it to the front of her towel where she had secured it and pulled it apart until it fell to the floor. Jane started to unbuckle his belt and moved to unzip his fly as Kurt was unbuttoning his shirt, together they got him naked in short time. They moved to the bed and showed each other their love for one another._

 _Jane woke up and was surprised to find herself alone in bed. They spent hours sharing their bodies; hers was still tingling from his touches. She got up and quickly put his discarded shirt on and went in search for him. She didn't have to go far; he was sitting at the dining room table with his back to her working on his laptop. As she moved closer, she could see the screen and realised that her husband was typing up her reports, he was actually doing her paperwork. She knew she would have to stop this straight away so she decided against subtlety. She walked to him and before he could acknowledge her she sat down in his lap. His arms quickly came around her to support her._

" _Come back to bed."_

" _I have a few things I need to do…"_

 _Jane knew she had to play dirty to get him out of his current headspace. She thought of how she would feel if anything ever happened to Kurt which made her eyes well up._

" _Kurt, please come back to bed with me. I can't sleep without you and I need to hear your heart beating, please?" Jane finished her plea with a tear rolling down her cheek, something she knew Kurt wouldn't be able to resist._

 _She watched as he saved what he was working on and shutdown his computer and then lifted her in his arms and carried her into their room. When he laid her down on the bed she pulled him down with her and kissed him, which was the start on the second round of their lovemaking. Much much later while she was lying on top of him, while he was stroking her back and she was listening to his heartbeat she broached the subject of what she saw when she went to look for him._

" _So…why were you doing my reports?" Jane asked_

" _Well you won the bet so I made a start on your reports."_

 _Jane looked up at the ridiculous remark._

" _Kurt I'm pretty sure that we both won, we each won so many times that I lost count!"_

" _A bet is a bet…"_

" _Oh don't be foolish! We were both stupid to even agree to that preposterous wager! I propose that we never ever make that bet again, deal?"_

 _Kurt looked at her._

" _Deal!"_

" _Great, so I'll do my own paperwork." Stated Jane "But maybe you could help me in another way?"_

 _Kurt knew that look. He loved that impish sultry look._

" _Oh and what would that be?"_

" _Well, I think we need to make up for lost time. If we count the number of days we were celibate and multiply that by the number of times on average we are intimate then that will be the number of times you need to satisfy me!"_

" _Oh and what figure did you calculate?"_

" _By my calculations we need to make up for 93 lost 'moments'."_

" _93?"_

" _Granted it is a conservative estimate but I think you're up for the challenge!"_

" _Well I'm glad that you have faith in me! We've already made a dent in that '93'…"_

" _Er no we haven't! What happened before this little talk has nothing to do with the '93'!"_

" _Are you sure?"_

" _YES!"_

" _Ok, so I bet get to it then!"_

" _Oh yes please!"_

 _They moved towards each other at the same time and began the 'arduous' task of making up for lost time. Needless to say neither had any issue with how they were going to spend their foreseeable future; in fact they both had wide smiles on their faces._

"We can 'rock, paper and scissors' for it if you want?" Kurt suggested

"Best of three?"

"Deal!"

The rest of the team watched as Jane won the first round, Kurt won the second and they drew for the third.

"Best of five?" Jane asked

Kurt smiled his smug smile as they continued which ended in a draw. They carried on until the best of 11 when Kurt took pity on her, which she knew he would eventually do, and gave in.

"Fine I'll come with you."

"Thank you!"

"So which one is it this time?" asked Zapata

"Casey!"

Jane and Kurt watched as Patterson and Reade gave Zapata money.

"Ok, you need to explain, how did you know it was Casey that they were called in for?" asked Reade

"Well it was a process of elimination. Jane had to go in on Monday as Maddy and Kenzie had hacked into their school system and managed to post parts of their teacher's journal. Parts that insulted other members of staff, parents and children…"

"WHAT? How do you know this, more importantly why didn't we know?" Patterson asked

"Then yesterday Jane was called in because Addy handed in an essay…"

"Why were you called in because of that?" asked Reade Jane

Zapata answered for her.

"Well, apparently the teacher has taken a dislike to our Addy and always marks her work down so now she does the work but in her own unique way…"

"Which means?" asked Patterson

"She wrote the essay in Mandarin, it was about the Chinese New Year!"

Both Patterson and Reade couldn't keep a straight face.

"Yeah laugh it up!" said Weller

"So there's no way that Addy, Maddy and Kenzie would do anything else so that leaves Sawyer, Ella and Casey. Sawyer's 22 and at Quantico, if he's done something then Weller and Reade would have been notified. It could be Ella but Kurt and Connor went to her school last week and she doesn't have as many incidents as her sisters but I just had a hunch that it would be Casey and I was right!"

"You always wanted daughters, no regrets?" Jane asked

He looked into her eyes and with all the emotion showing in his he replied.

"NEVER!"

 _They all thought back to the time when Jane was pregnant with Casey. Jane was in Patterson's lab discussing a particular element of their current case. Kurt was in the bullpen by Zapata's desk and talking to her about their last case, Reade was also there. Kurt was leaning over to talk to Tasha when another agent said something to Weller as he walked past._

" _Good luck boss!"_

 _It took a few seconds for Weller to realise the comment was directed at him. He looked up and replied._

" _Huh? Why are you wishing me good luck?"_

" _Well isn't today the day? Don't you find out what you're having?"_

" _Yeah, we're leaving in an hour…" Kurt said still confused_

 _Patterson and Jane had walked into the bull pen to catch the conversation._

" _Well hopefully this time you'll have a son! Especially after the disappointment of twin girls!"_

 _The office went deadly silent. Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing but the fact that the other agents were waiting with baited breath meant he heard what he thought he heard._

" _Excuse me?" said a calm Kurt_

" _Well, it must suck to have three girls that's why you're still trying…It took my wife two goes to give me a son, now we're complete. I totally get why you'd want a son…"_

" _And why is that?"_

" _Well to carry on your name and be a miniature version of you…"_

" _What makes you think I don't love all_ _ **four**_ _of my daughters?"_

" _Well of course you do but it's not like having a son, plus from their names it's obvious that you want a son. All of your daughter's names are suitable for boys as well so it's on your mind and you probably pretend that they're boys…"_

 _Reade and Zapata knew it was coming but it still took them by surprise when Weller lunged for the agent, luckily they managed to grab an arm each and both succeeded in holding him back, it took both of them pushing him back with their bodies. The agent was a little surprised by Kurt's reaction, someone took pity on him and dragged him to the elevator and told him what he'd done wrong, and it wasn't a great start to his career in New York._

" _What just happened?" asked the confused agent_

" _Weller adores and that's an understatement but he absolutely adores all of his daughters and he has four of them by the way. You haven't seen him with them; if you had you wouldn't have said what you did. Everyone knows he would be ecstatic if this one was another girl, if it turned out to be a boy he would love him. He sees all of his kids as a blessing but he loves being a father to girls and you basically told him that girls are not worth it…"_

" _But…"_

" _There's no 'but' about it. You're an idiot. If I was you I would give Weller and his team a wide berth because they are one big happy family and if you mess with one you mess with them all."_

 _Back in the bullpen Jane managed to calm Kurt down but she was glad that Reade and Zapata kept a hold of him; she wouldn't put it past him to still go after the idiot._

" _Not only do they let assholes like that into Quantico but he actually managed to graduate from there! Talk about lowering standards!" said Kurt_

" _Kurt…"_

" _Don't 'Kurt' me! Did you hear him? I LOVE ALL MY DAUGHTERS AND I'M NOT GOING TO LET SOME SCHMUCK TELL ME THAT I'M NOT A FATHER UNTIL I HAVE A SON!"_

" _Kurt…"_

" _NO! HALF THE AGENTS HERE ARE FEMALE AND THEY WORK DAMN HARD. IT'S 2025 FOR GOODNESS SAKE AND ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT OUR DAUGHTERS ARE STILL GOING TO COME UP AGAINST THAT SHIT? SERIOUSLY?"_

" _There are always going to be idiots in the world. No one could ever doubt your devotion to all your kids! And if they did then they're not worth knowing. You need to calm down, you can't let that sorry excuse for a man spoil our day, Casey Quinn Weller will need her Daddy around."_

" _You think it's a girl?"_

" _I don't know but the other pregnancies have been similar and they've all been girls so I'm assuming…but who knows, as long as they're…"_

" _Healthy that's the main thing!" finished Kurt_

" _Exactly! Can we go into your office for a while? I feel a little tired."_

" _Why didn't you say anything earlier? C'mon, you can rest until we have to leave."_

 _Reade and Zapata looked at each other and silently agreed to let go of Kurt but they were both poised just in case he decided to go after the idiot. Jane looked at them to let them know she had this. Kurt took her hand and led her to his office. They sat side by side on the couch._

" _You shouldn't let him get to you."_

" _He told me that my daughters are not worth anything because they're not boys!"_

 _Jane took out her phone and found what she was looking for and showed it to him. He melted at the sight of the photo._

 _There were all of his kids, Sawyer was an honorary kid, Kurt loved him as if he was his own so he was even though his name was now Sawyer Weller Reade, then you had Isabella 'Ella' Knight Weller, Hayden Morgan Weller, Madison and Mackenzie Weller. It was a photo from Father's Day and she loved that picture._

" _Do you think we've made a mistake with the kids' names?" Kurt asked_

" _No! I love their names!"_

" _But do you think, will the girls ever think that he was right? Will they ever think that I only wanted sons that's why they have their names?"_

" _NO! Your daughters love you. They adore you. There is no way they would ever think that. The only one that was disappointed with the names we chose was Patterson and only because she thought Adison and Madison would be great for the twins."_

" _There was no way we were going to do that to them!"_

" _Exactly, you're a great father don't let that idiot make you think otherwise. If Casey is a boy then he'll have four older sisters to look out for him and if she's a girl she'll have four older sisters to look out for her!"_

" _I love you!"_

" _I love you too!"_

Jane and Kurt began to clear away their remnants of their lunch and got ready to go and see what their youngest had done, as soon as they left Reade and Patterson turned on Zapata.

"Ok spill, you need to give us details!" demanded Patterson

"Well, all of my information is second hand so I don't have all of the details. Apparently Maddy and Kenzie overheard their teacher talking about Jane and how she must be a whore because she has all those tattoos…needless to say the girls took exception to that and if that wasn't bad enough he insulted Kurt as well so they took matters into their own hands and exacted their revenge! By the way where did they learn that from you or their Uncle Rich dot com?"

Both Zapata and Reade watched as Patterson went red in the face.

"Hmmmm? I don't know, it could be either of us…or maybe both."

"You're so dead when they find out!" declared Reade

"I don't think so!" said Zapata

"Why?"

"Well, when Weller found out why the twins did what they did he decided to drop the kids off the next morning himself so he could meet with said teacher!"

"Erm, I didn't hear about one of the teachers from the school being murdered…" said Reade

"I have no idea what happened but I know that the teacher is still alive and working at the school although no one knows how long he's going to stay for after everyone read his journal excerpts that insulted pretty much everyone he worked with plus some parents and kids!"

"What about Addy?"

"Well, you know Jane and Weller, they know what they're kids are like and they're not those types of parents that think they're kids are angels and can do no wrong. They know Addy is very studious so whatever grades she brings home they're proud of her as they know she puts the effort in but Kurt found one of her test papers and he was looking at it and she only had one mistake and she got a B- on it and he couldn't understand it so he brought it to me. He thought he was missing something but he wasn't. Addy is very methodical and organised so Kurt knew where she kept her work and went to have a look and it seemed as if she didn't get the grades she should have so he took her folder and brought it to me. I was shocked the things she was marked down for baffled me; she's in middle school for goodness sake so Kurt asked me to research this teacher and apparently there have been a few complaints about him over the years but nothing ever sticks, it's put down to the parents being too 'protective' of their kids but the trend is that he can't stand bright kids and he likes to take them down a peg or two. Kurt was not pleased." Said Patterson

"So what did they do?"

"Well the kids are grounded for a week which doesn't really mean anything as we're all going to be around their place for that BBQ and they still have to go swimming and take their self-defence lessons but you know how those two are they know how to hit hard, they banned the girls' favourite treats for two weeks."

They arrived at the school and walked in hand in hand. They got to the principal's office and saw their youngest sitting outside with her arms crossed and a belligerent look on her face; she was the most stubborn one out of all her siblings.

"MOMMY, DADDY!" Casey shouted when she saw them

She ran to them and Jane picked her up first and gave her a hug and passed her to Kurt who placed her on his hip after he hugged her. The office door opened and they were called in. The Principal was a friend of theirs she became one after so many meetings with them since Ella and each of their successive daughters were students at the Elementary school. The Principal liked the Weller's and their extended family. Their kids weren't perfect but they were always honest.

"Casey, do you want to tell your mommy and daddy why you're here?"

They all watched as the five year old who was usually boisterous turned into Kurt's shoulder to hide her face. She mumbled something but they didn't understand what she said so they asked her to repeat it.

"I pushed Josh and he fell down!"

Kurt picked her up and stood her up so they could look at her; she was not a violent child.

"Casey Quinn Weller why did you push Josh? You know you're not supposed to behave like that!" said Jane

They all watched as her little shoulders slumped and tears began to form and roll down her cheeks.

Kurt looked at his wife and she returned his look with one of her own that said 'don't you dare give in to your five year old!'

"Josh pushed Elijah over and he scraped his hands…"

"Why did Josh do that and why didn't you tell a teacher?"

"Josh doesn't like the fact that Elijah is better at Math than he is. Elijah got two gold stars on our test but Josh only got one so he pushed him."

"Ok, so why didn't you tell a teacher what happened when they caught you pushing Josh?"

"Ella told me ages ago not to say anything to any teacher if I get into trouble until you got here so I don't criminate myself! So I remembered that and kept quiet."

"Incriminate." Kurt said absently as he rubbed his forehead

He saw Jane and the principal trying to keep a straight face. He gave them both a look which did nothing to stop the smirks in fact it made them forget about being discrete. The principal called for Elijah to be brought to her office and while she was doing that they were asking Casey about her test score.

"I got a silver star!"

They both smiled at the exuberant little girl she was so happy with her mark as she should be that she fisted her hands in the air in excitement.

She was back in her daddy's lap when Elijah was brought into the office. Once he saw who was there he relaxed.

"Uncle Kurt, Aunt Jane!"

He ran to Jane first and hugged her and then moved to Kurt who had transferred Casey to Jane's lap and hugged the boy in front of him.

"Hey buddy. How are you? We heard you got hurt earlier."

"Yeah, Josh was being a …a…jerk…"

Two of the three adults knew he wanted to say another word but managed to stop it before it came out.

"…he pushed me 'cos I got a better mark than him in our Math test! Then Casey pushed him as he was going to kick me. I was going to tell Mr Bell when Josh went running to him but Casey said not to say anything because I would criminate myself!"

Kurt and Jane looked at their daughter who had a sheepish look on her face.

"Ok buddy, can you show me were you're hurt?"

Elijah held out his hands and they saw the scrapes. Kurt took several tissues from the desk without asking and began to clean Elijah's hands.

"Anywhere else?"

Elijah lifted his left leg and you could see the knee was well worn and torn. Kurt lifted the pant leg up and saw the scraped knee and he dealt with that as well. Elijah pushed his glasses back up his nose after his Uncle had finished.

"Thanks Uncle Kurt. Do you have to tell Mama?"

Kurt pulled him onto his lap and hugged him again.

"Do you really think that we could or should keep this a secret?"

Elijah dropped his shoulders just like Casey had earlier.

"No."

"C'mon it won't be that bad!"

Elijah looked at him.

"She's going to use all her 'bad' Spanish words!" Elijah whispered loudly

The principal hid her smile behind her hand and Jane buried hers in Casey's hair.

They called Tasha who was livid that someone would dare to hurt her son, she told them she would be there in 10 minutes even though the office was at least twenty minutes away.

She burst into the office and went straight for her son and lifted him out of Kurt's lap.

"Hey Sweetie, how are you? Show me where it hurts."

"Uncle Kurt cleaned me up!"

Elijah held his hands out for his mom to have a look, she kissed both of them and his knee when he showed her.

"Aunty Tasha!"

"Hey baby girl!"

Tasha bent down to kiss her niece.

"Thanks for looking out for Elijah…"

Both Kurt and Jane cleared their throats in a not so subtle manner. Zapata looked at them and rolled her eyes in response.

"…as I was trying to say before both your mommy and daddy had to clear their throats, thanks for looking out for him but remember you shouldn't push people! Even if they do deserve it." Tasha muttered the last part

"So what's going to happen now?" Jane asked

"Well we have a zero tolerance policy when it comes to bullying so Casey will be suspended for 1 day."

"And what about this Josh boy?" asked Zapata

"He'll get a three day suspension if it is found to be that he pushed Elijah first."

"That's fair! Thank you!" said Kurt

"What have you learnt young lady?"

"To keep quiet until you get here!"

Kurt and Jane had their mouths open in shock by their daughter's response.

Both families went to their respective cars with their kids to head back to the office.

"You know Tasha and Trent are going to treat Casey for helping Elijah." Whispered Kurt so Casey wouldn't hear

"Oh you mean like we did when Patterson's Isaac helped out Maddy and Kenzie or when Sarah and Reade's Sebastian helped Addy or when their Samantha calmed Casey down when she was worried about us?"

"You have a point."

"We have a great family."

"Yes we do!"


End file.
